Kamen butō kai
by babywolf-lover
Summary: They all thought it was real, they thought they knew the truth with them, but it was all a masquerade. SasuNaru,KakaNaru full sum/warning inside. COMPLETE! SEQUEL UP!
1. Chapter 1

_Brand new idea! :)_

**_Full summary:The village thought they knew the truth about Uzumaki Naru and Uchiha Sasuke, but they didn't. It was all different a total masquerade. They weren't enemies, they were a couple, even after Sasuke left. But with the upcoming war, the mask starts to crack, so does Naru, she is torn between the boy who is a traitor but holds her heart and the man who is her ex-sensei who also holds her heart. Who will she choose the good or the bad._**

_~(A/N)~_  
_ Things you need to know. Sasuke still gets the bite, still leaves the village etc. but he is doing everything that is in the manga. _  
_Madara is the #1 bad guy._  
_ There will be flashbacks (I will warn you before you get to them.) that will explain everything! So don't review asking about it, it will come. _  
_The only ones who will know about the truth is Sasuke, Naru, Kushina, Itachi, Sasuke's parents, Jiriaya. (You will find out everything later.) Pretty much the same characters, they wont all have an apperance.. might be mentioned. _  
_But I am pretty much keeping the timeline the same as the manga. _  
_Of course the characters will be different but I will try to keep it as close as possible!  
The pairings will be  
Sasuke x Naru  
Kakashi x Naru  
Maybe a few others. _

_**Kamen butō-kai (Masquerade)**_

* * *

"Sasuke!" a female voice sounded, he turned and watched Naru land on the bridge panting.

"So Naru you finished the genjutsu already..."Madara said, she glared at him.

"Hmph...Naru..."he said.

"I want to talk to you... alone."she said.

"Why should I?"  
"How about I am just a scout and there is a big group coming here... I can hold them off..."she said.

"Hmm... fine."he said.

"Sasuke?"Madara said.

"...hm."he said and walked forward, he stood in front of Naru, she formed seals and they both disappeared, they dropped down in a pitch black room, it lit up a little, Sasuke looked and seen Kyuubi chakra. He looked at Naru who stood there looking at him.

"Well?"he said and stood there.

She gritted her teeth, her hands in fist, she growled and let out a small yell and ran at him, tears at her eyes. She reached him, her arms wrapped around his waist and she buried her face in his neck and she cried hard, he wrapped his around her.

"Its alright Naru."he whispered, she cried and whimpered, she lifted her head and kissed his lips gently and he returned the kiss. They broke apart and panted.

"Sasuke."she cried and held him tight.

* * *

Confused? Curious? What? Review and tell me what you think of this very short beginning. The next chapters will be what led up to her meeting him just now, You will find out the real truth in a few chapters or so.

So just review and tell me what you think :)


	2. Chapter 2

**_Full summary:The village thought they knew the truth about Uzumaki Naru and Uchiha Sasuke, but they didn't. It was all different a total masquerade. They weren't enemies, they were a couple, even after Sasuke left. But with the upcoming war, the mask starts to crack, so does Naru, she is torn between the boy who is a traitor but holds her heart and the man who is her ex-sensei who also holds her heart. Who will she choose the good or the bad._**

_~(A/N)~ Things you need to know. Sasuke still gets the bite, still leaves the village etc. but he is doing everything that is in the manga._  
_ Madara is the #1 bad guy. There will be flashbacks (I will warn you before you get to them.) that will explain everything! So don't review asking about it, it will come. _  
_The only ones who will know about the truth is Sasuke, Naru, Kushina, Itachi, Sasuke's parents, Jiriaya. (You will find out everything later.) Pretty much the same characters, they wont all have an apperance.. might be mentioned. _  
_But I am pretty much keeping the timeline the same. _  
_Of course the characters will be different but I will try to keep it as close as possible!_

**_Remember this is a time jump backwards just a few hours before the 1st chapter. _**

* * *

"You and Sasuke are just next in a long line of fighting... Uchiha's hatred and Senju peace..."he said. "Its happened before and it will happen again and again..."Madara said, Naru glared at him from behind her wood prison.

"You are a liar!"she yelled and hit the wood hard. "You know nothing about him!"she snarled.

"Oh? And you do?"he said, she faltered then glared again. "You say you know Sasuke because you were his teammates his friends... his sensei."he said glancing at Kakashi. "But you know nothing about Sasuke, he has taken the Uchiha hatred on his shoulders."

"SHUT UP!"she screamed, Kakashi looked at Naru then back at Madara.

"You don't believe me? Fine I will show you."he said, Naru looked at him confused.

"Naru look away!"Kakashi yelled, she slumped to the ground still.

"Well I have something else to take care of... until next time."he said and disappeared, Yamato pulled the wood away, Kakashi jumped down to Naru and picked her up, she was limp in his arms. Yamato heard screaming and jumped out, the owner was standing outside.

"This is why I hate ninja!"he yelled, Yamato set on calming him down and fixing it. Kakashi sat with Naru in his arms, the ceiling was fixed then Yamato walked in.

"How is she?"he asked and sat down as Kakashi set her on the simple bed.

"She is in a genjutsu... its hard to tell what will happen."

~o0o~

_Naru stood in the darkness. "Well this sucks."she said, images started up of the village past. 'such a liar.' she thought. She watched it all pass by._

Kakashi watched her toss and turn in the bed, she was panting a little.

"Kakashi-sempai..."  
"What?"

"What's going to happen?"  
"She might be out...for maybe three days... we need to just sit still for a bit then we will head back later."he said.

"Okay sempai."he said, they sighed and just watched.

"Naru! Kakashi-sensei!"a familiar voice sounded, they got up and opened the door. Sakura, Lee, Kiba, and Sai stood there.

"Sakura..."he said.  
"Kakashi-sensei... can I talk to Naru?"Sakura said.

"No... get inside."he said, she sighed and walked in, Kakashi walked to the restroom and got a wet towel, they followed him.

"What happened?"Sakura asked, Kakashi set the towel on Naru's head.

"Madara... he put her in a genjutsu..."he said.

"Is she alright?"  
"I think so... she has a fever now.."he said.

"I don't know if I can do anything."

"Its fine...why are you out here?"he asked, she looked down.

"I want her to stop hunting for Sasuke."she said, Kakashi glared.

"Why?"  
"I just...don't want to see her hurt..."she said looking down.

"Why didn't you just wait until we came back..."he said.

"I ….. I just didn't want to wait..."she said looking down.

"Stop lying... and none of you will move until we go..."he said.

"But-"she started to protest, he silenced her with a glare. "Yes sir."she said.

_Naru watched Sasuke and Itachi's past play in front of her, she cried and tried to free herself and she thrashed. It was up to Itachi being accused of murdering his friend and he attacked them, Sasuke stopping him, then his father coming up. _

_She watch Sasuke finding his clan murdered. And all the years of Sasuke growing up but through his eyes and his thoughts. _

Kakashi watched Naru thrash and cry, tears running down her cheeks, he pinned her down to the bed waiting for it to end. She was sweating and almost hyperventilating. It was almost three hours since she was put under.

"_No more no more!"she cried and gripped her head as she heard Sasuke's words and promises to destroy the leaf and everyone in it. She screamed loudly. _

Everyone jumped when she screamed loudly, they groaned. Kakashi cupped his hand over her mouth. She thrashed, she shot up making him jump, she let out a scream and panted hard. Kakashi patted her back, she shook in fear.

"Shh... Naru... its okay...shh.."he said, she shoved him off and ran to the bathroom and threw up, Kakashi got up and knelt down and pulled her hair back as she threw up. "Naru?"he said.

"Wh...what?"she managed.

"What was it?"he asked.

"I don't want to talk about it."she said and set her head on the seat, he grabbed a towel and handed it to her, she wiped her mouth and got up slowly, he helped her up, she put some water in her mouth and swished it around and spit it out, she shook and coughed, he stood there waiting. She stood up and sighed she wavered a little, he helped her walk back out, she walked to the window and leaned against it looking out panting.

"Naru?"Sakura said, she turned and looked at her.

"What the- Sakura?"she said.

"I wanted to talk to you.."she said.

"What?"

"I... I... I want you to stop chasing Sasuke!"she said.

"What?"

"Please! You are the nine tails holder and you are out chasing him, who joined the akatsuki! He is not worth it! Forget the promise!"she said, Naru glared at her.

"I am not doing this just because of the promise."she said, Kakashi sighed knowing this wasn't going to end well.

"Its stupid! He is a rogue and a criminal. So just let it go!"she yelled.

"You don't even understand! I don't care about your stupid wish! Okay!"she yelled and jumped out the window, she climbed to the roof and sat there, Kakashi sent a glare to Sakura and followed Naru out.

Naru sat on the roof, her eyes closed tight. _Sasuke …... doesn't our past mean anything to you anymore? Am I anything to you anymore..._she thought.

"Naru?"  
"What?"she said.

"Are you okay?"

"No..."she said and sighed, he sat up next to her, she leaned against him a little, then realized what she was doing and sat up. "Sorry."she said.

"You're fine."he said, she cracked a tiny smile. "What's going on?"he asked.

"She pissed me off..."she said and sighed. "I'm not hunting Sasuke just because of her promise..."she said.

"Then why?"

"Cause... he... I... he's my friend..."she said looking to the side.

"But Naru-"  
"I know its stupid and risky...but..."

"Its alright Naru."he said and pulled her closer, she leaned against him again, she smiled. "We're your friends. And we will help you..."he said, she sighed and nodded.

"Yeah."she said.

"Come on ...let's go inside and talk about everything...dry your eyes."he said, she felt her cheeks and realized she was crying, she wiped them quickly and looked out. "Naru no matter what I am always here for you.."he said, she looked at him and smiled a little, she leaned in and kissed his cheek close to his mouth, he blushed a little.

"Thank you."she said, he nodded and smiled, he jumped down, she stood and slid down. _Sasuke..._ they went back into the room, she sat down next to Kakashi._ Kurama locate Sasuke. _

"Naru... I'm sorry you got upset but I still stand with what I say. I want you to stop this!"Sakura said.

"Sakura... I said I didn't care about your promise... I'm doing this for my own reasons."she said.

"Then why did you even promise me that day?"

"To shut you up!There I said it! I didn't care if you are upset Sasuke is gone! I don't care if you are in love with him! It means nothing to me!"she said, Sakura looked at her shocked then it turned to a glare.

"Fine! Let's go Kiba, Sai, Lee."she said standing.

"Sit down Sakura."Kakashi said.

"But-"  
"No... I told you wont leave until we do."he said, she looked down and sat back down.

**Found him.**

_Can you use your chakra to knock them out?_

**Yep. **

Yamato felt Naru's chakra spike.

"Naru?"he said, Kakashi looked at her, she stood up, they groaned and fell passing out, Kakashi watched her jump out the window then it went dark.

Naru ran through the snow quickly going towards Sasuke's chakra.

_Sasuke. _She thought and moved faster.

"Good job Sasuke... that's what I was hoping you would do... now you need to go rest."he said, Sasuke looked at his partner who had been taken hostage by Danzo, he stabbed her through the chest, she was laying on the ground almost dead. Madara walked out and sucked Danzo's body away.

"What are you doing to him?"  
"Taking him for myself. He took my arm."he said, Sasuke gave a nod. "Now let's get you home and rest. I know you have over worked yourself... is it growing?"

"Yeah."he said, they looked at the gasping girl.

"And her?"he said.

"She wont be alive much longer."he said, Karin struggled to move.

"Hmm..well then let's go."he said.

"Sasuke!"

* * *

So... I got no reviews... :'(

Anyways please review please ...please...


	3. Chapter 3

_Full summary:The village thought they knew the truth about Uzumaki Naru and Uchiha Sasuke, but they didn't. It was all different a total masquerade. They weren't enemies, they were a couple, even after Sasuke left. But with the upcoming war, the mask starts to crack, so does Naru, she is torn between the boy who is a traitor but holds her heart and the man who is her ex-sensei who also holds her heart. Who will she choose the good or the bad._

_~(A/N)~ Things you need to know. _  
_Sasuke still gets the bite, still leaves the village etc. but he is doing everything that is in the manga._  
_ Madara is the #1 bad guy. _  
_There will be flashbacks (I will warn you before you get to them.) that will explain everything! So don't review asking about it, it will come. _  
_The only ones who will know about the truth is Sasuke, Naru, Kushina, Itachi, Sasuke's parents, Jiriaya. (You will find out everything later.) Pretty much the same characters, they wont all have an apperance.. might be mentioned. _  
_Of course the characters will be different but I will try to keep it as close as possible!_

**_This chapter is like part 2 of chapter 1._**

* * *

She reached him, her arms wrapped around his waist and she buried her face in his neck and she cried hard, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Its alright Naru."he whispered, she cried and whimpered, she lifted her head and kissed his lips gently and he returned the kiss. They broke apart and panted.

"Sasuke."she cried and held him tight.

"Naru... calm down... its alright."he said.

"No Its not!"she said, he sat down with her. "I want you back with me! Come back to me please!"she begged.

"Naru you know I can't come back."he said and stroked her hair gently as she sobbed into his chest.

"You know if I could I would come back.. in a heartbeat... only for you though."he said, she looked up and kissed his lips, he held her head and kissed back.

"What are you doing now?"she asked.

"I just killed Danzo."he said, she gasped. "I feel the Uchiha blood being cleaned."he said.

"Why... didn't you return after you killed Itachi?"

"It... it was such a mistake... I found out the truth... I mean he had told me most when I was younger...but he left a lot out..."he said looking down. "I'm going to Konoha in a little bit."  
"What?"

"The council... they are going to die... they are the ones who ordered Itachi to do that... mainly Danzo but..."he said.

"Itachi? The council.."she said shook her head.

"Naru.. .they are after you too."  
"I know."  
"I'm doing this for you too...after he-"  
"I just wish... you to come home to me."she said. "I miss you."she said.

"Soon...not now...but soon..."he said. "Its getting harder..."he said.

"Yeah...I'm going to be leaving soon."she said. "To 'train' to control Kurama."she said.

"But-"  
"That's what they know... maybe we can meet."she said.

"Who is going with you?"  
"I have no idea...Sasuke... what it around Madara.."  
"What?"  
"He is lying to you..."  
"What?"  
"He was the one who sent Kurama 16 years ago."she said.

"I had a feeling."he said.

"Please be careful..."she said, she leaned up and wiped the blood from his eyes.

"You need to after we leave... to save that teammate of mine...she if from the Uzumaki clan."

"She is?"  
"Yeah... I didn't hit a big vital point...but to long and she will be dead."he said. "Why are you here?"  
"I wanted to plead with the Raikage...why did you take their jinchuuriki?"  
"I had to gain his trust.."he said.

"It didn't work.."  
"I know."he said and chuckled.

"I want to just come with you."she said.

"Not as long as Madara is around... the second he gets close to you he would kill you.."he said and cupped her face.

"I know."

"Exact same reason Orochimaru is gone."  
"Huh?"  
"He was planning on taking you for your power..."he said, Naru looked down and snuggled into his arms more. "I need to get into Konoha anyway."

"What Konoha... its almost all gone..."she said.

"Not the underground..."he said.

"Hmm..."she said.

"You need to go back soon."  
"Why? I'm going to get in trouble."she said.

"What?"  
"I knocked out the team to get here."

"Hmm.."  
"Also Sasuke."  
"What?"  
"No one knows I know but...Kabuto...he is achieving what Orochimaru couldn't..."  
"You mean?"  
"Yeah... I think he is going to coming to you guys soon..."she said.

"Alright...oh... I promised Itachi."he said, she looked at him, he put his hand over her eyes, she hissed when her eyes burned. "They are new powers.."he said, she nodded and blinked.

"Okay."she said.

"I need to get back.."he said, she looked down and nodded. "I will come and visit soon."he said, she nodded with a small smile. He leaned in and kissed her, she moaned and gripped his locks, he pulled her closer, she straddled his lap and ground a little, he broke the kiss, she panted and set her head on his.

"I don't want to risk anything anymore..."he said, he focused his chakra and she watched a silver chain appear, she took it and held it up. "Its made of my chakra, if anything happens focus on that and I will know and I can get you out of there."he said, she nodded and slipped it on and hid it. She kissed him once more then stood up, he got up.

"Ready to start up again...teme..."she said, he chuckled.

"After you dope."he said, she shook her head , then focused and they appeared again, Sasuke jumped back, Madara was leaning against the rock with white Zetsu.

"Naru no matter what you tell me, show me or anything it will not change my mind. I will kill you and everyone in the village."  
"Fine...but... until then hold your hatred and put it all at me... we will fight."she said, he glared the scoffed and activated his chidori, she sighed and created her rasengan, they launched at each other and hit.

Their jutsu's exploded and sent them back, Zetsu grabbed him, Naru slammed into a rock and fell, she cried out and shook in pain.

"I will see you again Naru... and we will fight."Sasuke said.

"Why not just take her now?"Zetsu said, his clones rising up.

"No we will let Sasuke do it."he said, Zetsu sighed and let his clones disappear, Naru watched as they disappeared. She got up slowly and looked down and panted, she got up and found his teammate and started to heal her.

"Why are you helping me?"she rasped.

"Shut up."she said, some tears fell from her eyes thinking about Sasuke, Naru got Karin healed enough and got her up. "Put your hands behind your back."she said.

"I'm not going to run."she said. "I'm done with that bastard."she said, Naru gritted her teeth a little.

"I didn't ask your opinion... now move it."she said looking away, Karin huffed and they walked slowly, Naru's eyes were burning more and more.

* * *

_So what do you think?_

_Thank you to **Musica Famiglia, TigerInTheMoonlight **for reviewing! _

_Review please :D_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Full summary:The village thought they knew the truth about Uzumaki Naru and Uchiha Sasuke, but they didn't. It was all different a total masquerade. They weren't enemies, they were a couple, even after Sasuke left. But with the upcoming war, the mask starts to crack, so does Naru, she is torn between the boy who is a traitor but holds her heart and the man who is her ex-sensei who also holds her heart. Who will she choose the good or the bad._**

_~(A/N)~ Things you need to know. Sasuke still gets the bite, still leaves the village etc. but he is doing everything that is in the manga. Madara is the #1 bad guy._  
_ There will be flashbacks (I will warn you before you get to them.) that will explain everything! So don't review asking about it, it will come. _

_The only ones who will know about the truth is Sasuke, Naru, Kushina, Itachi, Sasuke's parents, Jiriaya. (You will find out everything later.) _

_Pretty much the same characters, they wont all have an apperance.. might be mentioned. But I am pretty much keeping the timeline the same. Of course the characters will be different but I will try to keep it as close as possible!_

* * *

"Kiba sniff out her scent!"Kakashi ordered.

"Yes sir."he said and sniffed the air. "I have a light scent... its hard to tell with the snow..."he said.

"Sempai there."Yamato said, they seen her walking with another girl slowly.

"Naru!"Kakashi said and jumped down, she looked at them then back down.

"Who are you?"  
"She was with Sasuke..."Naru mumbled and brushed past Kakashi, he looked at her concerned.

Yamato picked Karin up they looked at each other and looked at Naru's slumped look.

"Naru?"Kakashi said and walked up to her, she had tears running from her eyes, she noticed and wiped her eyes. "Are you okay?"he asked.

"I'm fine."she said.

"What happened?"

"Nothing."she said and looked away.

"Why are you crying then?"he said, she shrugged. "You know we have to have-"  
"Whatever."she said.

"What's going on? You're acting like you have a broken heart or something."he said.

"Just leave me alone."she said, she stepped on a branch and felt the jolt in her back, she gasped in pain and rubbed her shoulder.

"What?"he said and touched it, she jumped away.

"It happens when you smash into rock."she said, he rubbed the spot she pushed him a little and glared. He moved fast and pulled her shirt up and seen her back was bruised, she jerked away and sent a dark glare to him. "Stop touching me!"she snarled, he looked at her in shock.

"What is your deal!"he said.

"You! Leave me alone!"she snarled, the others froze and looked at them in shock, Kakashi glared at her, she scoffed and walked away, Kakashi moved forward and grabbed her. She kicked against him, he put her over his shoulder. "Put me down you teme!"she snarled.

"Nope."he said, he looked at the others. "Let's go."he said, they walked past him, he walked in the back and held Naru tight as she went limp. She blinked a few times and cried a little, some tears fell to the ground and hit his vest, he felt her shake a little.

"Naru I am doing this for you."

"Whatever."she said in a quivering voice, he sighed and stopped the team looked at him.

"Go on."he said, they nodded and continued on, he waited until they were gone, he set her down, she stood there looking to the side. He cupped her face, she looked at him.

"You are acting like you have had your heart ripped out... what's going on?"he said.

"Can't someone be upset without being questioned?"she asked.

"Yes.. people can...but when you are like that I am worried."he said quietly.

"Don't be I am fine."she said.

"Naru."  
"I'm upset okay! I ran into Sasuke... I can't help him... I can't help anyone."she said and looked own her lip quivered, he pulled her closer and held her, she whimpered and shook she wrapped her arms around his waist slowly and started to cry into his chest.

"Its alright."he whispered, he ran his fingers in her hair, he stood still for a while, she shook hard then pulled back.

"Sorry."she mumbled, he smiled and ruffled her hair.

"You're okay."he said, he turned his back to her and bent down. "Climb up."he said, she looked at him then slowly climbed on his back, he situated her then started to walk back. "Get some rest... you look like you need it."he said.

"If baa-chan isn't awake... are you gonna be hokage?"she asked.

"I guess I would have to... its my duty as a shinobi..."

"But I mean would you want to..."  
"I don't know... hokage... not really my cup of tea..."he said, she chuckled a little.

"I'm sorry."she whispered and set her head on his shoulder.

"Its alright."he said and continued on, he smiled when he finally felt her go limp as she fell asleep, the smile fell. _What are you hiding from us?_ He thought.

They arrived three days later, he walked to the temporary hokage building and walked in, Yamato was there.

"So?"  
"Still not awake yet...they said we can speak to the council."he said quietly.

"No."Kakashi said, Naru woke up finally and blinked, she wiggled a little and slid down from his back. "Naru?"he asked.

"I'm gonna go to my place.."she said and walked away, Kakashi watched her walk away slowly.

Every ninja and civilian were given tents to stay in until the village was rebuilt, she picked one farther away from people, she walked to it and leaned against the tree next to it and sighed. She walked in and pulled her shoes off and set up a jutsu around the tent and flopped down on her double bed roll and sighed, she put her arm over her eyes. _Why must this be so hard? Why did that have to happen? Maybe... he would still be here...with me...its not fair._ She thought and slipped into a light sleep.

* * *

So had a smidge of KakaNaru fluff sorta!

Naru is starting to become torn!

Spoiler!- Next chapter will start with trouble with Naru and the leaf. They start to get curious about her actions! (she does something to someone!)

So if you want to find out what will happen... **REVIEW!** :)

Thank you to** TigerInTheMoonlight **You are awesome :3


	5. Chapter 5

**_Full summary:The village thought they knew the truth about Uzumaki Naru and Uchiha Sasuke, but they didn't. It was all different a total masquerade. They weren't enemies, they were a couple, even after Sasuke left. But with the upcoming war, the mask starts to crack, so does Naru, she is torn between the boy who is a traitor but holds her heart and the man who is her ex-sensei who also holds her heart. Who will she choose the good or the bad._**

_~(A/N)~ Things you need to know. Sasuke still gets the bite, still leaves the village etc. but he is doing everything that is in the manga. Madara is the #1 bad guy._ _ There will be flashbacks (I will warn you before you get to them.) that will explain everything! So don't review asking about it, it will come. _

_The only ones who will know about the truth is Sasuke, Naru, Kushina, Itachi, Sasuke's parents, Jiriaya. (You will find out everything later.) _

_Pretty much the same characters, they wont all have an apperance.. might be mentioned. But I am pretty much keeping the timeline the same. Of course the characters will be different but I will try to keep it as close as possible!_

**_Small dream/memory of her past in this chapter. _**

**Kurama** speaking  
_Thoughts  
Memories_

* * *

One week after the summit ended, Tsunade finally woke up. Kakashi was informed and walked to the room. He came in and seen her eating food, a bunch of empty bowls littered the floor, Shizune was watching her a little worried. Tsunade paused and looked at him.

"Tsunade-sama."he said and bowed. "I'm glad to see you doing well."he said. "I was dangerously close to becoming a permanent hokage... its not really in my nature... and I think it would be better for you to be hokage..."he said.

"I was shocked to hear about the allied shinobi... I am amazed the tsuchikage and the raikage agreed."he said.

"That's how bad it seems..."he said.

"Well I want a meeting with your team..."she said.

"I will go get them ma'am."he said and bowed then walked out.

Thirty minutes later, Tsunade was dressed again sitting in her office. Kakashi, Naru, Sakura, Sai, and Yamato stood in front of the desk.

"What happened?"she asked.

"I went with Naru and Yamato... she wanted to talk to the raikage...we met and it didn't work, we all stayed at a hotel for the time being..."Kakashi said. "Madara showed up and talked to us, he put Naru in a genjutsu...then Sakura, Sai, Kiba and Lee showed up..."he said, Sakura hung her head. "From what I understand...Sasuke attacked the kage summit... he was almost killed by the other kage..."he said.

"I got the scroll about that... a united nation... fourth great war."she said.

"Yeah.."

"What about him?"she said, Naru looked down.

"Naru... knocked us out and met him..."he said glancing at her, she looked down.

"Naru?"Tsunade said.

"Nothing... we clashed... and I failed to change him..."she lied. "I know he said he took out Danzo though..."

"So... now Madara has Sasuke in his grasp... and who knows who else..."

"From what I can tell, Sasuke has just become a low down criminal."Kakashi said, Tsunade nodded her head, no one else noticed Naru's anger.

"If he killed Danzo... he has no hope of ever coming back...even if he did... we would kill him..."Tsunade said, Sakura nodded her head.

"And I say if we don't take care of him soon, he is going to attack...someone like that... has no help or any sense to stop and come back... he is nothing more then a criminal who is next on the hunting list..."  
"I'm sorry team 7 but I will not and can not protect him anymore. I wouldn't want to anyway..."she said. Naru shook a little gritting her teeth.

"He's not worth it. He has become-"Kakashi started but was cut off when Naru swung her fist and caught him in the jaw, he grunted and stumbled back and looked at her holding her cheek. Naru glared at him then gasped realizing what she did.

"Naru?"Tsunade yelled standing. Kakashi looked at her, Naru's eyes turned red then back to the deep blue. She gasped and ran out of the room, Kakashi blinked a few times, Sakura healed his jaw quickly.

"What in the world?"Yamato said.

"Everyone out... except you Kakashi."Tsunade said, they bowed and walked out. He stood there still a little dumbfounded. "What is going on?"  
"I don't know...she came back... or well we found her,... and she was different..."

"How?"  
"She acted like her heart was broken..."he said.

"Well... will you keep a close eye on her?"  
"Yeah."he said he rubbed his jaw again and looked at the door and sighed, he bowed to Tsunade and walked out.

"Shizune..."she said.

"Yes ma'am?"the woman said sticking her head in.

"If its still there find all records on Naru..."  
"Ugh... yes ma'am."she said and ran out.

_That girl is hiding something from us all._ She thought.

Naru ran to her tent and put the barrier up and fell on her bed and cried her eyes out and gasped a little.

_I smacked him... I smacked Kakashi..._

**more like punched... you definitely popped his jaw out of whack... so ya did some damage.** Kurama rumbled in her mind.

_Thanks for making me feel better..._she said and covered her head in her pillows and let a scream.

_~o0o~_

_A younger Naru looked forward and watched a younger Sasuke walk up, he had ink spread up his arms, neck and forehead. He looked towards her confused, she shrugged, their hands touched each other and bigger hands covered theirs, they watched the ink from Naru's arms spread down her's and up to Sasuke's. The ink from Sasuke spread up to her. They groaned in pain and slumped a little. _

_A scroll was held out._

_"Naru Sasuke sign your names in the circle." their names were written then a drop of blood was dropped._

_~o0o~_

Naru opened her eyes and sat up with a gasp, she shook hard then sighed.

_Kami... this is so hard anymore..._ she thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Full summary:The village thought they knew the truth about Uzumaki Naru and Uchiha Sasuke, but they didn't. It was all different a total masquerade. They weren't enemies, they were a couple, even after Sasuke left. But with the upcoming war, the mask starts to crack, so does Naru, she is torn between the boy who is a traitor but holds her heart and the man who is her ex-sensei who also holds her heart. Who will she choose the good or the bad._**

_~(A/N)~ Things you need to know. Sasuke still gets the bite, still leaves the village etc. but he is doing everything that is in the manga. Madara is the #1 bad guy._ _ There will be flashbacks (I will warn you before you get to them.) that will explain everything! So don't review asking about it, it will come. _

_The only ones who will know about the truth is Sasuke, Naru, Kushina, Itachi, Sasuke's parents, Jiriaya. (You will find out everything later.) _

_Pretty much the same characters, they wont all have an apperance.. might be mentioned. But I am pretty much keeping the timeline the same. Of course the characters will be different but I will try to keep it as close as possible!_

* * *

It had been one week since Tsunade woke up and one week since Naru punched Kakashi in the jaw. Kakashi tried to talk to her but she disappeared or ignored him.

"Have you heard from her yet?"Tsunade asked looking at a file.

"No... her place has a barrier around it... I never see her out..."he said.

"Hm... did you know... she has no file of her past... its like from the age of about...7 she doesn't even really exist."she said.

"Really?"  
"Yeah... all that it says is she lived at orphanage then ran away... she joined the academy at the age of 6 but officially started to learn by time she was almost 7..."she said, Kakashi thought and sighed.

Suddenly they was a pop in the room, the smoke cleared and Fukasaku appeared.

"Fukasaku-sama!"Tsunade said.

"Hello... I think we need to have a meeting... the great lord elder had a vision about Naru and is a little concerned... we tried to summon her but we can't..."he said. "We can set one up here but we need her..."he said.

"Alright Kakashi...-... is it alright for the team to be here?"she asked, he nodded. "Alright Kakashi get your team...Anbu!"

"Yes ma'am?"  
"Find and bring Naru Uzumaki here, even if you have to tie her up and drag her here..."she said, he nodded and left, Kakashi walked out and got the others.

"LET GO OF ME!"they heard Naru's voice from the hall, the door was opened and she was pulled into, she had ropes around her arms pinning them down.

"Naru... calm yourself... you are here for something important."Tsunade said.

"And a simple summon couldn't do?!"she snarled then sighed.

"Naru-chan."she looked at Fukasaku there, she nodded. "The great lord elder wants a word with you...but we can't summon you anymore... so we want you to set up a connection..."he said, Naru nodded and waited, she was released she rubbed her wrist and sighed.

She walked over, the blinds were shut and the room sealed they waited, Fukasaku pulled out a huge scroll, Naru opened it and wrote a few symbols on it, then focused. The scroll glowed and lifted up, it got brighter then finally an image of the elder showed up.

_Sasuke I hope you are watching..._she thought.

"Naru...Uzumaki.. right?...what do you want?"  
"What, what? I was told you wanted a word with me..."she said.

"Oh right right."he said and laughed and cleared his throat, Naru rolled her eyes. "I have had a vision about you."he said, she waited.

"Well?"she asked.

"Your powers are gonna explode..."he said, she looked at him weird.  
"What?"Tsunade said.

"Her powers... they are gonna grow more... like become a lot stronger... I see her heart torn.."he said, Naru looked at him and touched her chest. "I seen darkness around her, but also a bright light next to it as well."he said, Naru listened, the others listened and glanced at her. "I also see an heir..."he said, she looked at him shocked, she panted a little, Kakashi looked at her. "But this part is dark but yet light... meaning it could be good or bad... its still shaky..."he said, he coughed. "Lastly I see you with a man... who holds a lot of power in his body, mind and his-"the screen disappeared, they looked at Naru who was shaking in pain, seals spread up quickly and she disappeared. They gasped and looked at each other.

"FIND HER!"Tsunade bellowed, they ran out to search for her.

Naru gasped and fell on the ground she groaned and looked up, Sasuke stood above her. She sighed and got up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tight.

"Close call?"he said, she nodded. "I started to listen... I didn't get it all...but I didn't want to take the chance..."he said, she nodded.

"Did you see anything from the past week?"  
"No... I have been busy...why?"

"I slugged Kakashi..."she said and looked down, he lifted her face.

"What?"  
"He was bad mouthing you...and I don't know...my arm just moved on its own and I hit him,... I ran out..."she said, he hummed and cupped her face and kissed her.

"Are you in the village now?"she asked.

"Not yet... soon though... you are outside the village..."he said.

"Did you hear the vision?"  
"Not all of it..."he said.

"He said he seen an heir..."she said and looked at him, he looked at her and sighed, he smiled. She held him tight then sighed.

"Naru I have to do this..."he said, she nodded and kissed him once more. "I will coming to the village in a few days... I will come to you."he whispered, she nodded and smiled.

"See you soon."she said, he smiled and sighed, he pulled back, she got ready and gasped when his fist connected with her stomach hard, she gasped and passed out from strength, Sasuke watched her drop, he picked her up and put a few small bruises on her, he sent her to some of the trees inside the village.

Kakashi ran through the village desperately trying to locate the girl. He stopped and panted, he bit his finger and hit the ground. His dog pack appeared and barked a few times.  
"Locate Naru's scent."he said, they jumped apart and started to sniff around, he searched around. Bisuke howled and he jumped over to him, he standing by the woods.

"In here boss."he jumped around a little, Kakashi walked in and searched, he saw the blonde hair and ran up, he knelt down and looked around then sighed, he picked her up gently and dismissed his dogs, he pressed the button on his radio.

"I got her."he said and took off back to the hokage office.

"Where was she?"Tsunade asked.

"In the woods... I didn't see nor sense anyone."Kakashi said.

"Hmm... there is something going on..."she said, he nodded and looked at her. "Kakashi I want you just keep your eye on her okay?"  
"Sure."he said.

"Take her to her place."she said, Kakashi picked up the girl and walked out.

_What are you hiding Naru?_ Tsunade thought and went back to searching for more information on Naru.

* * *

So this chapter kinda sets up for the future...problems...etc.

They are getting the idea she is hiding something!

**Next chaper sneak peek: You find out the truth about it all! Sasuke and Naru's past, the Uchiha's all of it. :)**

**I am on a roll for this story! I am almost finished I have the ending planned out and I am in the process of writing it all! :) And believe me ...its gonna get pretty good... in my opinion ;)**

**So review if you want to find out what happens :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Full summary:The village thought they knew the truth about Uzumaki Naru and Uchiha Sasuke, but they didn't. It was all different a total masquerade. They weren't enemies, they were a couple, even after Sasuke left. But with the upcoming war, the mask starts to crack, so does Naru, she is torn between the boy who is a traitor but holds her heart and the man who is her ex-sensei who also holds her heart. Who will she choose the good or the bad._**

_~(A/N)~ Things you need to know. Sasuke still gets the bite, still leaves the village etc. but he is doing everything that is in the manga. Madara is the #1 bad guy._ _ There will be flashbacks (I will warn you before you get to them.) that will explain everything! So don't review asking about it, it will come. _

_The only ones who will know about the truth is Sasuke, Naru, Kushina, Itachi, Sasuke's parents, Jiriaya. (You will find out everything later.) _

_Pretty much the same characters, they wont all have an apperance.. might be mentioned. But I am pretty much keeping the timeline the same. Of course the characters will be different but I will try to keep it as close as possible!_

**_This chapter is pretty much the memories of Sasuke and Naru's past. (not all of it, just like how they were together.)_**

_"Memories"  
_"Present time"

* * *

"_Naru!"a young Sasuke called, she came running out. "Wanna play tag?"he asked. _

"_Yeah!"she said, he smiled and poked her._

"_You're it!"he yelled and ran away.  
"No fair!"she cried and ran after him, his laughter caught her ears, she rounded a corner and slammed right into a body, she fell back and gasped. Fugaku, Sasuke's father stood there, she hunched her shoulders just in case. "I'm so sorry."she whined, he smiled and picked her up. _

"_Its okay dear."he said and patted her head, she smiled and ran past him._

"_Sasuke!"she called. _

_Fugaku smiled and walked into the kitchen, Mikoto Sasuke's mother and Itachi were in there talking.  
"Is it time to start?"she asked. _

"_Yes...they are both four...its a good age to start... we have been hiding Naru for a while..."he said. "Plus as long as the village believes she in the orphanage we are in the clear..."he said. "Itachi..."  
"Yes sir."he said and walked out. _

"_Sasuke, Naru!"he said, they jumped out and pounced on him, he chuckled and spun around a little, they laughed and slid down. "Come on you two."he said and held his hands out, they took his hands and walked with him. _

_Mikoto waited and took Naru with her while Itachi kept Sasuke. _

_Naru looked around as they entered a big room, she was taken to a smaller room on the side and was set on the counter. _

_Mikoto pulled out some ink and a small brush. _

"_Sit still dear."she said, Naru sat there, Mikoto started to write seals on Naru's face, on her forehead down her neck, she wrote the seals down her short arms. "Hold your hands out palm up."she said, Naru followed the instructions. Mikoto smiled and drew a circle with a swirl on her palms, she put a small swirl on her finger tips. Finally she put the brush away and picked Naru up and set her back down. Mikoto put her hand on Naru's head and ushered her out slowly. _

_They went back out to the bigger room that now held every Uchiha. Naru seen Sasuke walking up from the other side, he had almost the same marking on his skin. He looked at her confused she shrugged her shoulders. They stood in the middle of the stage and waited, Fugaku walked up wearing the Uchiha robes. _

"_Naru Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha."he said, they looked up to him. "When you both were born you were betrothed to one another."he said. _

"_What's that mean?"Naru asked. _

"_It means you were promised to each other."he said, she nodded. "Today we are going to bind you with one another..."he said. "Hold your hands out, palms to each other."he said, she put her hands out and Sasuke did the same. Fugaku pushed their hands together. His hands glowed blue and he pressed his hands over their tiny ones, they winced a little as their hands burned and it traveled up their arms, Naru watched nervous as the ink and marks that were on her moved down her arms, Sasuke's did the same, the marks traveled of her body to Sasuke's and his did the same to her. _

_The ink moved up and went to their necks, it formed a seal and glowed bright then disappeared into the skin. Fugaku let their hands go, Naru looked and the ink on her palms was gone. _

_Fugaku cleared his throat, they looked at him, Itachi walked up to them and bent down, he motioned for their hands, they held it out, he pulled out a kunai and pressed the sharp part of the blade on Naru's thumb breaking the skin, then did the same for Sasuke's. Itachi got up and stepped back, Fugaku was handed a scroll he broke the seal opened it, Naru seen the symbol she knew as her clan's on one side then the Uchiha's clan on the other side. _

"_Naru Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha sign your names on the scroll."he said, he pointed where to sign it, they both wrote their names in the blood. Fugaku took Naru's thumb and squeezed she whined, some of her blood pooled out a little, he pressed her thumb in the center, then he did the same with Sasuke._

_He quickly did some seals and suddenly the scroll wrapped up and shown then sealed up, he grabbed it and handed it back to Mikoto. _

"_We must do this a few more times different ways each time. They have been promised through their blood..."he said. "Next will be their chakra."he said, the two four year old's looked around confused, Itachi held his hand out, Sasuke took it and Mikoto took Naru back where she came from. _

_Naru was set back on the counter and Mikoto cleaned her up a little, she smiled and tapped Naru's nose. _

"_What was that about?"she asked. _

"_You like Sasuke right?"she asked. _

"_Yeah!"she smiled. _

"_Pretty much that was a way of saying you and him being promised to each other...he is yours and you are his."_

"_You mean like a pet?"  
"No dear."she said chuckling a little. "More like you will be together for as long as you both shall live."_

"_Oh... cool!"she said and smiled, Mikoto chuckled and finished wiping the blood from her hands, she put a bandage on her thumb and kissed it. _

"_Now Naru this is important... you can't tell anyone about this."_

"_Why?"  
"Some people wont be happy and try to take you away from all of us and Sasuke... and that would be bad... so you have to keep it between us the clan, your family."she said. _

"_Will Sasuke know?"  
"Of course dear... but keep it with us, your family, our clan."she said. _

"_Oh...okay!"she said and smiled, Mikoto chuckled and tapped her nose. _

"_Now go play."she said and set Naru down, she smiled and ran out and met with Sasuke and Itachi and went to play. _

_~o0o~_

Naru opened her eyes and sighed, she rubbed her face.

"You sounded like you were having a nice dream.."a voice rumbled behind her, she yelped and turned and met with Kakashi sitting there.

"You scared me."she said.

"You scared everyone else...what happened?"  
"What happened what?"  
"When you disappeared..."  
"I have no idea..."  
"What do you remember?"he asked.

"I remember being in the meeting then I felt pain and it went black..."she said and looked at him, he looked at her his head cocked to the side.

"Really?"  
"Really."she said and sighed. "I've got a headache.."

"What were you dreaming about?"he asked.

"Why?"  
"You were laughing a few times..."  
"Just something from the past..."she said and smiled. "I'm going back to sleep my head is pounding."she said, he nodded. "Are you staying here?"she asked.

"If you want me to."  
"I don't care..."she said, he smiled and nodded, she took a pillow and set it next to her on her bed. "Good night."she said and yawned and laid back down.

"Night Naru."he said.

Naru heard Kakashi shuffle a little and felt some more body heat next to her, she cracked a small smile then closed her eyes and fell asleep again.

_~o0o~_

_A now almost 7 year old Naru stood in the familiar room and stood there, she changed her clothes as she was told, she wore a simple white dress with spaghetti strings, Mikoto smiled at her in the mirror as she brushed her blonde locks into a bun, Naru smiled and stayed still already knowing what today was. She turned and closed her eyes as the ink was spread on her skin. She felt a light brush on her lips, she opened her eyes and blinked, she looked in the mirror and saw her lips were a light shade of pink. She stood and waited. _

_Mikoto and Naru walked out, Naru walked up the steps and seen Sasuke come up, he was in some pants and a white tank top, the same ink on his skin again as her's. He smirked at her, she smiled back at him. They stood in the middle and his father came out wearing his robes like last time. _

"_As you all remember, we did this almost three years ago...today they know about their chakra and today their chakra will unite them as well!"he said, the crowd cheered loudly. _

"_Naru, Sasuke concentrate your chakra into your hands."he said, Sasuke's hands glowed blue, Naru's glowed red. She had been getting trained by the clan on controlling Kyuubi's power. Fugaku took their hands and pressed them together, Sasuke groaned at the heat, Naru let out a small whimper. Naru watched as a line of Sasuke's blue chakra formed over her wrist, she saw a small Uchiha fan symbol appear in the center the band glowed then disappeared into her skin. Sasuke watched as Naru's did the same but her clan symbol appeared on his wrist with the band then it disappeared. Both were ready to pass out, once again the ink glowing brighter now traveled to the others neck and glowed again then disappeared. _

_Naru watched as the scroll was brought out and opened. _

"_Use you chakra to write over your names then let a drop fall over the blood."Fugaku said, Naru closed her eyes and focused, she wrote over her name and Sasuke over his. Then Naru pressed her thumb with chakra over the blood print, Sasuke followed. Then both kids fell to their knees shaking, Mikoto picked up Naru and Itachi picked Sasuke up and carried both of them out and put them in Sasuke's room in his bed so they could rest. _

_~o0o~_

Naru was being shaken lightly, she opened her eyes she was met with Kakashi's face leaning over her.

"Wha-?"she mumbled.

"You were whimpering...are you okay?"he asked.

"Dreams..."she said and looked down.

"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah..just really tired..."she said, she turned on her side, he laid back down and looked at her, she was back asleep again easily.

_What are you hiding from me Naru?_ He thought, he leaned in and kissed her forehead.

* * *

Can you tell the light KakaNaru fluffy-ness? o.~

Anyways hope you enjoyed it.

And news! I have finished ! whoo! And I actually like how it all ended up working out!

Review!


	8. Chapter 8

**_Full summary:The village thought they knew the truth about Uzumaki Naru and Uchiha Sasuke, but they didn't. It was all different a total masquerade. They weren't enemies, they were a couple, even after Sasuke left. But with the upcoming war, the mask starts to crack, so does Naru, she is torn between the boy who is a traitor but holds her heart and the man who is her ex-sensei who also holds her heart. Who will she choose the good or the bad._**

_~(A/N)~ Things you need to know. Sasuke still gets the bite, still leaves the village etc. but he is doing everything that is in the manga. Madara is the #1 bad guy._ _ There will be flashbacks (I will warn you before you get to them.) that will explain everything! So don't review asking about it, it will come. _

_The only ones who will know about the truth is Sasuke, Naru, Kushina, Itachi, Sasuke's parents, Jiriaya. (You will find out everything later.) _

_Pretty much the same characters, they wont all have an apperance.. might be mentioned. But I am pretty much keeping the timeline the same. Of course the characters will be different but I will try to keep it as close as possible!_

_"Memories"_

"Present time"

* * *

Naru laid on her bed relaxing, she stared up at the top of her tent, she sighed and closed her eyes.

_Sasuke when will you come home to me?_ She thought, she sighed and got up she slid her flip flops on and walked out of her tent slowly. She looked down the whole time, it was almost 1am, no one was really out except for the occasional ninja or drunk. She sighed and walked down the streets, she looked up at the stars.

"_Naru... do you like me?"Sasuke asked._

"_Of course."  
"I mean... if we didn't have the whole contract thing..."he said. _

_They were sitting on the ground in the forest of death, Sakura was out like a light thanks to Naru. _

"_I would..."she said and laid her head on his shoulder. "I wouldn't want to be with anyone else."she said. _

"_Me either."he whispered, she smiled and kissed his cheek, he smiled and squeezed her hand. _

"_What can we do about this scroll? We have three days left..."she said. _

"_I have an idea..."he said smirking. _

"_Really?"  
"Yeah."he smiled. "You need to get some rest."he said. _

"_What about you?"she asked. _

"_I have enough power..."he said looking down."I'll be fine... go ahead."he said, she smiled and crawled into the tent and fell asleep. _

_Sasuke... _she closed her eyes and sighed, she walked to a small part of the village that wasn't destroyed, there was some cherry blossoms blooming, she smiled and walked through them slowly looking around.

"I didn't know you were a night owl..."she spun around and seen Kakashi walked out from one of the trees.

"I would say the same but I know better."she said, he chuckled and walked up to her.

"What are you doing here?"he asked.

"Walking... thinking..."

"Hm... getting anywhere?"

"Nope..."she said and started to walk, he walked next to her, she sighed.

"If you want to be alone I can go..."he said.

"No no... its fine... I like your company..."she said.

"I didn't think so when I got slugged..."he said, she ducked her head and sighed.

"Make me feel even worse about that why don't ya..."she said and looked down, he smiled and put his arm around her shoulder.

"I was kidding."  
"I'm sorry about that... I don't even know what happened... my arm moved on its own..."she said.

"Its fine... I know... that's a sensitive subject... for you..."he said.

"What?!"she said and jumped away.

"What, what?"he said a little startled.

"What do mean that's a sensitive subject for me?"she said.

"I mean.. you were pretty upset about the whole Sasuke thing... remember you told me about it..."he said and tilted his head, she looked down and sighed.

"Sorry... I'm really just... I gotta go..."she said and started to walk away, he reached and grabbed her arm, she stopped.

"Naru wait..."he said, she sighed and didn't move. "I'm sorry... I was just saying I know how hurt you were about loosing Sasuke to Orochimaru... I could see it in your actions... I noticed ever since you came back you... have been different..."he said, she relaxed a little. "I'm sorry if I am talking to much... or hurting you for talking about this... I..-...Naru?"he said, she was shaking, she took in a shaky breath and sniffled. He watched a few tears fall from her eyes, he let his grip on her arm go and walked closer to her. She stood there looking down, he brushed her hair back from her face and bent down a little, she looked at him, he smiled at her, she looked at him and lunged, he gasped and fell back with her, she held him tight as she cried into his chest, he sat there blinking for a few minutes then held her. She moved closer into his hold, he grunted and stiffened when she pretty much was sitting in his lap.

"Naru?"he whispered, she set her head on his shoulder looking to the side.

"I'm sorry..."  
"Hmm?"he said and rubbed her back.

"You're right..."she said, a wind blew she shivered a little.

"Come on let's get inside..."he said. "We can go... to...um.."  
"My tent..."she said, he nodded and got up a little, she stood up and waited, he got up and walked with her.

They sat in her tent, she grabbed a bottle of water for him, he sipped at it, she sat down and held her pillow tight, he got up and sat next to her.

"Naru..."  
"Hmm?"  
"Do you remember.. when Jiriaya died...?"

"Yeah..."  
"Do you remember... how bad you were?"  
"Of course..."she said.

"You held it in.."he said. "Naru... we know you have been hiding something...and you need to talk to us..."he said, she looked at him. "If someone is harming you... or … something... we can help you..."he said.

"No its... just... the more and more I think about... ….. about Sasuke... is just hurts... that no matter what I say... or do..."she stopped and started to cry, he pulled her over and held her.

"Naru... you … Sasuke can't... don't beat yourself-... dammit... I don't know what to say.."he said, she let out a sniffle chuckle.

"I … just... its killing me... he wants revenge... and I can't do anything about it."  
"Naru not everyone can be changed..."he said. "And don't feel bad about it... if he can't see that not listening to a very smart and very pretty girl is stupid then there is no hope.."he said.

"You mean that?"  
"Of course..."  
"I mean the pretty part..."she said mumbling. He smiled and lifted her face, she looked at him.

"No..."he said she deflated. "You are beautiful."he said, she looked at him blushing hard, he smiled and rubbed his nose on her smiling, she giggled and looked at him. He had his eyes closed in his usual eye creased smile, she leaned in some more and brushed her lips on his, he opened his eye and looked at her. She looked at him and leaned in again and gently kissed his lips, he swallowed he kissed back a little, she moved her hand up to his mask, he stopped her and looked at her, she closed her eyes and waited, he let out a small breath and pulled his mask down looking at her, he leaned in and brushed his bare lips against her, she leaned in and kissed him a little harder then before, he moaned and kissed back, his tongue played at her lip, she opened her mouth and his tongue moved in quickly gathering her taste, she tried to take over the kiss but he kept the dominance. He pulled her tongue in his mouth and played with it a little, she moaned and moved on his lap.

His hands went to her hips, she ground lightly on him drawing a grunt from him. He nipped her lip a few times, then finally broke the kiss both panting, he looked at her. Naru's face was flushed and she was panting her lips were swollen a little but still she kept her eyes closed, he smiled and ran his thumb on her cheek gently, she leaned into his hand.

"Open your eyes."he whispered.

"No..."  
"Naru... its fine..."he whispered.

"Are you sure?"she asked.

"Yes.."he said and kissed her lips gently, she opened her eyes slowly and looked at him. She pushed his hatai-ate off his head and he kept his eye closed. She looked at his chiseled features, the only scar on his face was the one over his eye that went just a little bit past his cheek bone. His sharp nose his deep blue gray eyes. She lifted her hand and gently touched his cheek, he leaned in a little, she smiled and set her head on his.

"Thank you..."she whispered, he smiled and kissed her again, she kissed back then broke it. He cleared his throat and sighed.  
"I... I... probably should... shouldn't of ...done that..."he said.

"Its okay.."she said. "Kakashi..."  
"Yeah?"  
"Can you stay here with me tonight? I don't want …. want be alone tonight..."she said. "I... if you don't want to its fine... I mean.. I'll … understand..."she said.

"I will..."he whispered, she looked at him and kissed him again then slid back, he smiled and pulled his vest and jounin shirt off, she quickly changed and laid down in the bed, he moved over and laid down next to her. She pulled the blanket over both of them and gently set her head on his chest, he curled his arm around her.

Her eyes drooped a little and she fell asleep to the sound of his heart beating, he smiled and watched her fall asleep then followed her.

* * *

Some KakaNaru fluff in this chapter :3

So Review please :D


	9. Chapter 9

**_Full summary:The village thought they knew the truth about Uzumaki Naru and Uchiha Sasuke, but they didn't. It was all different a total masquerade. They weren't enemies, they were a couple, even after Sasuke left. But with the upcoming war, the mask starts to crack, so does Naru, she is torn between the boy who is a traitor but holds her heart and the man who is her ex-sensei who also holds her heart. Who will she choose the good or the bad._**

_~(A/N)~ Things you need to know. Sasuke still gets the bite, still leaves the village etc. but he is doing everything that is in the manga. Madara is the #1 bad guy._ _ There will be flashbacks (I will warn you before you get to them.) that will explain everything! So don't review asking about it, it will come. _

_The only ones who will know about the truth is Sasuke, Naru, Kushina, Itachi, Sasuke's parents, Jiriaya. (You will find out everything later.) _

_Pretty much the same characters, they wont all have an apperance.. might be mentioned. But I am pretty much keeping the timeline the same. Of course the characters will be different but I will try to keep it as close as possible!_

_"Memories"_

"Present time"

* * *

This chapter has memories of when Naru and Sasuke tried to do the final bond and Jiriaya busts them! Takes place during her two year training. Memories will begin after ~o0o~

* * *

Naru walked through the village looking down, she remembered the other night her kissing Kakashi.

_I feel like I just betrayed him..._ she thought and sighed.

"You sound very down."his voice sounded, Naru jumped and yelped.

"I wish you wouldn't do that!"she said looking at Kakashi, he smiled and walked next to her.

"So you... have been avoiding me..."he said.

"No I haven't..."  
"Naru..."  
"What I haven't been... I.. just... been... there's a lot on my mind okay!"she snarled.

"Relax... I just teasing.."he said, she sighed and looked down.  
"Sorry..."she said. "What are you doing?"she asked.

"Walking around..."

"Wanna spar? I got a lot of pent up energy..."she said.

"Sure... but I'm not going to take it easy on you just because you are my favorite..."he whispered and walked past her.

"Jerk..."she muttered and jogged past him and stuck her tongue out at him.

She ran to the open field that was growing back already.

"What took you so long?"he asked leaning against the tree.

"But... you .. I... ahh!"she snarled, he chuckled and walked up.

"I'll take it easy on you."he said smiling, she swung and punched his side, he gasped and looked at her.  
"Worry about yourself.."she said and got ready, he got ready and she launched at him, he flipped back and dodged her attacks, she threw punch after punch after kick. _She is going all out... what's got her so pissed off?_ He thought and dodged a kick to his jaw, she tried another one at his jaw.

"Do you have an issue with my jaw? You've been after it for a while.."he said teasing her.

"Well... you have pretty hot face... maybe this is my way to see it again."she said and ran around him, he followed her and kept up with her punches and kicks.

They sparred for a few hours until finally they called a truce, Kakashi sat down panting, she fell in front of him, both panted and sighed.

"That was fun..."she said, he chuckled and cleared his throat.

"You've gotten better."he said.

"Thanks."she said, it had been almost a year if not more since they last sparred.

"What was up with all of the pent up aggression?"he asked.

"Dunno.."she said not looking at him, he kicked her, she swatted his foot.

"Why do you always lie to me?"he asked.

"I don't always lie to you."she said.

"Lately yeah.. you have..."he said and tilted his head.

"Don't worry about it..."she said and looked away.

"Why?"  
"Just cause..."she said and shrugged.

"You know you can come to me... anytime... for anything..."he said.

"I know... its just... complicated..."she said.

"Hmm."he said, she smiled and put her arm over her eyes.

"Hey..."she said and looked at him, he looked at her. "Wanna go out for dinner?"she asked.  
"Sure.."he said and smiled, she gave one back and jumped up, he got up and they walked away from the training grounds, Naru rubbed her neck as it tingled.

"Did you get hurt?"he asked.

"No... just a...jolt..."she said and rolled her eyes, he smiled and put his arm around her, she giggled and they walked like that down the street to the BBQ place. They got a room and sat down and ordered.

"So have you gotten any missions?"Naru asked.

"No... Tsunade is keeping off duty for a bit..."  
"Why?"  
"So I will be strong enough to go with you."he said.

"Huh?...oh! My training... right..."she said.

"You sound excited about it..."he said.

"I am... just... I dunno.."she said, he chuckled.

They ate dinner and Naru paid, Kakashi waited and finally they left, it was nighttime already. Naru smiled and talked to Kakashi as he walked her to her tent, they stopped outside.

"This was fun."he said.

"Yeah.. it was..."  
"I'll see ya later Naru."he said, she smiled and nodded, he leaned in and kissed her cheek, she froze and looked at him a blush on her face them smiled.

"Goodnight.."she said.

"Goodnight."he whispered back and winked.

Naru walked into her tent and shut it, she activated the jutsu and pulled her shoes off.

"Have a fun on your date?"a familiar voice sounded, her turned and gasped Sasuke sat on her bed smirking.

"Sasuke!"she whispered, he smirked she walked over and hugged him. "What are you doing here?"  
"I told you I would be in the village soon."he said.

"I didn't think it would be so soon... not that I'm not happy to see you but.."  
"I know... its okay...I waited here."he said.

"That's why my neck was hurting earlier..."  
"Yep."he said. "The village is in pretty bad shape huh?"he said.

"Yeah..."she said, he tilted her head up and kissed her gently she moaned and kissed him back.

He turned her over and laid over her and kissed her, she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He moved his hands into her shirt and tugged it up.

"Well I know what you want.."she purred.

"So long yeah.."he said, she giggled and sat up helping him tug her top off, she laid back down as he kissed her neck slowly up, he nipped the skin and she let out a low moan. Her nails went to hair and tugged, he growled and licked a path down her chest and captured her nipple in his mouth, she gasped and arched her chest, he smirked around her skin and sucked harder. He looked up, her head was thrown back in pleasure. He smiled and released her nipple and moved to the other and repeated his torture. She tugs his hair hard.

"Sasuke please..."she moaned, he chuckled and sat up and pulled her hands out of his hair. He tugged her pants down, she arched her hips up and he pulled them down and tossed them to the side. He pulled her panties down slowly revealing her cleanly shaved center, he moaned and kissed his way back up her legs slowly. She spread her legs a little, he chuckled and nipped a few times, he reached her center and placed a small kiss on her clit, she gasped and arched a little. He kissed up and kissed her lips, his fingers spread her lips and his finger dipped in her center, and his thumb rubbed her clit, she moaned and cried out, he slid his second finger in her.

"You're tight..."he said.

"I wonder why?"she panted, he snorted and pumped his fingers in faster, she panted and cried out, her nails raked down his arms.

He felt her walls quiver, she threw her head back and came with a cry. He smiled and pulled his fingers out, moved up, she looked down and saw he was already out of his pants and gripped his cock and pressed in suddenly, she cried out and arched, he started to thrust into her.

"Sasuke... slow down..."she moaned, he stopped and grabbed her legs making them wrap around her waist, he felt him move a little deeper, she dug her nails into shoulder as he started to thrust into a little harder.

"Naru..."he moaned, she gasped and arched up and bit his shoulder, he hissed and bucked his hips again making his tip hitting a spot that made her cry out, he quickly kissed her.

He kept up the thrust, she whined in the kiss needing air, he broke the kiss both panting hard, he gripped her hips harder then groaned, his head buried in her neck.

"Fuck..."he cursed.

After a few minutes, she panting hard and whimpered.

"Sasuke... I'm... I'm... ugh..."she managed and came around him, her walls squeezing him tight, he groaned and thrust in deep and came inside her deep, she moaned and arched up as she felt his cum inside her. He panted and fell on her, she groaned and laid there, she ran her fingers in his hair gently, he rubbed his face in her chest. She smiled and held him, he sat up a little and looked at her, he kissed her.

"I love you.."he whispered.

"Love you too."she whispered and laid there then giggled.

"What?"he asked.

"Just remembering... the first time we did this..."she said, he thought for a second then nodded and smirked.

"Do you have a seal around the tent?"he asked, she formed some seals.

"Now I do."she said, he smiled.

"Good I'm spending the night."he said, she smiled and kissed him, he pulled out and rolled to the side and fell asleep, Naru covered them both and double checked the seal and fell asleep herself.

~o0o~

_Naru sat in the hotel room with Jiriaya, he was writing some pages for his new book. _

_Naru sighed and laid with her back facing him. She flinched and looked at her arm, it glowed a little, the seal she knew so well. 'so its time to move to the next...' she thought. _

_They went to bed later that night, Naru felt the familiar pulse on her neck, she smiled and fell asleep._

"_Naru? Are you going to come with me?"Jiriaya asked. _

"_I have a headache... I'm gonna stay in."she said. _

"_Alright... I will be back soon."he said and walked out. Naru laid there for a while, suddenly she felt some wind, she sat up and gasped at the figure standing in front of the window. She sighed and gave a smile to Sasuke. He smirked and walked forward. _

"_Did you get the feeling too?"he asked and sat next to her. _

"_Yeah..."she said. "How did you get away?"  
"Orochimaru can't hold me..."he said and rolled his eyes, Naru smiled and hugged him. _

"_I've missed you..."she whispered. _

"_Missed you too."he said, he lifted her chin and kissed her gently. _

"_We need to be careful...-"  
"Naru!...what the-?!"Jiriaya yelled walking into the room, Naru pulled away from Sasuke and froze. _

"_J...Jiriaya..."she said, he didn't say anything. "Jiriaya I... ugh... I..."she said, he formed a seal and Sasuke was slammed back into the wall wrapped up tight, he struggled.  
"No no stop Jiriaya you don't understand okay! Just stop..."she said tears in her eyes. _

"_Why were you kissing him?"  
" I... I ….ugh..."_

"_Naru!"he snarled, she looked at Sasuke and panted, he looked at her and sighed he gave her a nod. _

"_Alright... alright... I'll tell you... but you have to let him go..."she said. _

"_No he is a criminal."he said. _

"_Let him go or I wont tell you!"she said, he looked at and watched the tears drip down her cheeks, he sighed and let the jutsu go, Sasuke got up and sat down, Jiriaya sat too. _

"_Privacy."Sasuke said, Jiriaya did a quick privacy jutsu. _

"_Now both of you talk."he said and looked at Naru, she looked at him and down. _

"_I'm sorry for …... disappointing you or whatever."  
"Just tell me the truth."he said gently. _

"_Before I was born my mom asked Fugaku Uchiha.. his father to make sure I was taken care of... in the future... present time whatever."  
"No she -"  
"She did... she knew something was going to happen and she wanted to make sure Naru would grow up safe and have a secure life.."Sasuke said. "I had been born just a little bit before then and so they …... promised us to each other."he said._

"_Naru?"  
"Yeah... we grew up together... they did a few seals on us... that... bound us to each other.-"  
"Like?"  
"Blood, chakra and finally the sex..."she said. _

"_When did this start?"he asked. _

"_We were four they did the blood seal... we have grown up and we were warned to not let anyone know... because it truly was not …... I don't know ..."Naru said._

"_It wouldn't of been excepted and she would have been taken away and possibly killed."Sasuke said. _

"_So... you two.. are married?"  
"Yeah."he said. _

"_Then why would you leave?"  
"I want to be strong enough for-"  
"Revenge for killing your family I know I know-"  
"No you don't …. I... yes I am upset about him killing my clan... but the biggest thing, he told me... he was the one who gave Naru over to Danzo..."  
"What?"  
"After the chakra bind... she was kidnapped and Danzo defiled her... Itachi and my father got her... but Itachi told me..."  
"What?"Naru said. _

"_I'm sorry Naru... I knew from when I was about 12... I didn't tell you because... well .."he said, she looked down shaking. _

"_So... do you two really even hate each other?"  
"No.."Naru said and smiled. _

"_Who knows about this?"_

"_Living? Itachi..you, Sasuke and I..."Naru said. "You can't tell anyone! Please Jiriaya.. . I... please.."she said and bowed, he looked at his student and sighed. _

"_I... alright..."he said, Naru looked at him and gave him a watery smile. "I wont say anything but... this is just..."  
"Yeah..."Naru said, Sasuke looked to the side. _

"_What's wrong with you?"Jiriaya asked. _

"_Well... we were about to start something..."he said, Jiriaya looked at them and gasped, Naru blushed hard. _

"_Alright fine... I will be back tonight."he said and got up, he winked at them and walked out, Naru smiled at Sasuke, he gave a smirk and walked closer to her._

* * *

I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating this month! This month has been crazy! I went to the hospital about three times this month. The worst thing that happened was I got 3rd degree burns on BOTH hands! So I have not been able to type at all! That is why I have not updated my stories. I hope I didn't upset anyone! I am very very very sorry :)

So I am going to update every story if I can. :)

* * *

So yeah a SasuNaru sex scene... um... then some memories of the past how Jiriaya found out about the whole things( remember I said he knew about it)

**Next chapter:** KakaNaru sex scene :)


	10. Chapter 10

**_Full summary:The village thought they knew the truth about Uzumaki Naru and Uchiha Sasuke, but they didn't. It was all different a total masquerade. They weren't enemies, they were a couple, even after Sasuke left. But with the upcoming war, the mask starts to crack, so does Naru, she is torn between the boy who is a traitor but holds her heart and the man who is her ex-sensei who also holds her heart. Who will she choose the good or the bad._**

_~(A/N)~ Things you need to know. Sasuke still gets the bite, still leaves the village etc. but he is doing everything that is in the manga. Madara is the #1 bad guy._ _ There will be flashbacks (I will warn you before you get to them.) that will explain everything! So don't review asking about it, it will come. _

_The only ones who will know about the truth is Sasuke, Naru, Kushina, Itachi, Sasuke's parents, Jiriaya. (You will find out everything later.) _

_Pretty much the same characters, they wont all have an apperance.. might be mentioned. But I am pretty much keeping the timeline the same. Of course the characters will be different but I will try to keep it as close as possible!_

_"Memories"_

"Present time"

Sex scene in this chapter ( KakaNaru )

* * *

"Naru... Naru..."Sasuke whispered and shook her, she opened her eyes and smiled.

"S- hmmph!"she said, he covered her mouth and pressed his lips to her ear.

"Kakashi is coming... get rid of him.."he said, he pulled away and henged.

"Naru!"Kakashi said, she stuttered a little and gulped. "Naru?"he said.

"H...hang on!"she said, she grabbed a sheet and wrapped it around her and walked up, she opened the flap a little and stuck her head out. "Yeah?"  
"Hey I was wondering if you would like to train today?"he said.

"Ugh... I... I'm a little busy right now." she said and moved a little, Kakashi saw her wrapped in a sheet and blushed.

"Oh... you mean … you … have... oh! I'm sorry... I will talk to you later.."he said, she held her hand out.

"I just.."  
"Its okay Naru.. I get it..."he winked. "I will come by later."he said and walked away, Naru was jerked back into the tent and Sasuke closed it again.

Naru fell back on the bed and sighed.

"Well we have some time to kill."he said and pounced.

~o0o~

Naru watched Sasuke get dressed, her lip quivered a little, Sasuke saw the look and smiled, he crawled over and kissed her gently.

"I'm sorry but I got to go.."he said.

"I wish you didn't..."she said.

"Naru... you know I am-"  
"I know … I know..."she said and blinked a few times. Sasuke pulled her in his lap and held her.

"Soon I will be able to walk in here and be with you...no problems.."he said.

"I wish that was today.."she whispered, he smiled and kissed her gently.

"Soon... I want you to just go on and wait until that day."he whispered, she nodded. "I will be back soon."  
"But I may be gone-"  
"I will hide..."he whispered, she groaned and nodded. "Goodbye baby."he whispered, she sighed and turned, she kissed him, he deepened the kiss then pulled away he picked her up and set her on the bed, she looked down upset, he pulled his shirt on.

"Goodbye Naru... I will see you soon."he said.

"Bye..."she whispered, he smiled and disappeared, Naru sat there crying silently staring out, she let out a shaky breath. She shook hard and got up, she slid some clothes on and walked out crying, she walked to the small forest and slid down the tree and cried.

~o0o~

Kakashi walked to Naru's tent cautiously, he didn't hear anything and couldn't sense her chakra. He sighed and walked away, he walked down the road and walked up the path, he could smell tears, he heard some crying, he looked and spotted his student crying, he jogged up and bent down in front of her.

"Naru?"he said, she looked at him upset and buried her face back in her arms. "Hey...what's wrong?"he asked gently, she cried. "Are you okay?"he asked, she shook her head no. "No... okay... are you hurt? Did who ever you was with hurt you?"he asked in a protective voice she gave a half shrug. "Naru look at me."he said and lifted her face, she looked at him.  
"What?"she said.

"What happened? What did he do?"  
"Nothing... my heart is ...just... broken..."she said and cried.

"Come on... let's get you to... come on you can come to my place..."he said and picked her up gently, she whined and held him, he walked down the path and looked at his crying ex-student who buried her face in his neck, he felt her tears soaking his neck. _What happened?_ He thought and walked towards his tent and walked in, he set Naru on his bed, he closed his tent, he got a water bottle and knelt in front of her and held it out.

"Get a drink."he said, she looked a little and took it with shaky hands, he helped her and she took a couple drinks and swallowed. He pulled it away she took in air and sniffled, he closed the bottle and set it down, he cupped her face and leaned in. "What's wrong?"he asked, she whimpered looked at him then shook her head. "Hey... talk to me..."he said, she launched at him and held him, he caught his balance just in time and held her.

"I just need someone with me..."she whispered, he looked at her confused a little.

"Well I am here... no matter what.. you know that..."he whispered.

She stilled and just stayed in his arms for a few minutes, then pulled her head back a little, he looked at her, she leaned in and kissed him, he froze for a second, then began to kiss her back. She leaned in he fell back on his butt as she straddled his lap, she ground on his hips and felt him harden under her. She broke the kiss and looked at him, he panted his eye was glazed almost.

"Naru..."he whispered.

"Please..."she said back and kissed him again.

"I I... I. .."he started to say, she ran her hands up his shirt and raked her nails down, he held a moan back, she ground harder on his body, he gripped her hips pushing her down more.

"Please..."she said, he looked at her and tugged at her shirt, she held her arms up he tugged it off and tossed it. She kissed him harder and nipped his lip a couple of times. He pushed her back a little on his bed and crawled over her never once breaking the kiss. His hand caressed her side and goosebumps appeared after, she shivered in pleasure and arched silently telling him more. He sat on his knees in between her legs, she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist, he ground his erection on her hips, she arched and moaned, he kissed her neck and paused.

"You have hickeys..."he whispered.

"So?"  
"I have to make a better one."he rumbled and attacked the skin, her head tipped back, her nails raked down his arms leaving red marks. His hand tugged at her shorts, she lifted her hips and he easily slid them down. He glanced down and saw her underwear were soaked, he growled a little and his hand slowly crept to the juncture, his fingers ghosted her center finding them drenched already. She gasped and arched up, he kissed down her bare chest and licked her nipple, she moaned and arched her chest. He pulled the nipple in his mouth and sucked hard, she gasped and cried out quietly. He let it go with a pop and moved to the other and gave it the same treatment. She tangled her fingers into his silver locks, he moved down her stomach and kissed her stomach and her pelvis, he placed a light kiss on her covered clit. She gasped loudly as he licked over that spot, she moaned and arched her hips while pushing his head down a little with his hair. He pulled up and tugged the underwear off and looked at her, she moaned and wiggled wanting more of his touch, he smiled and kissed her stomach and nipped it, she gasped and arched up again. He kissed up her body and nipped every now and then.

She reached down and played with the waistline of his pants, he smiled and shimmied out of them, he was left in his green boxers, she tugged at those too. He smiled and tugged those down, she looked at his erection and licked her lips, he smiled and buried his face in her neck and sniffed, he froze.

"Problem?"she moaned.

"Are you sure?"  
"Yes."she moaned. He gently rubbed his blunt tip on her center gently, then pushed in slowly, he moaned at heat.

"Fuck.."he gasped, she looked at him, his face twisted in pleasure, she moaned and tipped her head back. He kissed her neck and pumped his hips slowly.

"Faster I'm not going to break."she moaned, he chuckled and gripped her hips tight and gave a hard thrust his tip hitting a spot making her cry out and arch up.

"Like that?"he purred, she raked her nails down his arms, he groaned and picked up the speed of his thrust, she moaned and cried out. He was panting and grunting, both had a thin layer of sweat on their bodies.

She moaned and cried out, he moved his hand down and rubbed circles on her clit, she gasped and arched up, he chuckled and kept but the torture.

"Kakashi..."she moaned.

"Say it again..."he rumbled in her ear and latched on.

"Kakashi..."she moaned and kept moaning his name.

"Fuck...I'm close.."he moaned, she moaned back and arched up she wrapped her arms around his neck, he gasped and sped up his thrust, she moaned and dug her nails into his back.

Suddenly he lifted her up and sat up, she sat on his lap gasped as he was buried as far as he could go, she tipped her head back in a silent scream. He didn't wait and start to buck up into her, making her gasp and cry out. She threw her head back and moaned, he latched on to her nipple and sucked, she cried out and bucked a little.

After a few minutes Kakashi was panting hard and thrust into her harder.

"I hope you are close..."he growled and pinched her clit, she tossed her head back and cried out, he growled as her walls tightened around him, he felt her juices run down and soak him, he growled and moaned her name as he came deep inside her. She cried out and slumped against him, he panted and looked at her and kissed her again.

She moaned as he pulled out of her, she slumped a little he chuckled and gently set her on the bed and covered her up. He sat there and watched her sleep, he grabbed his boxers and slid them on, he thought about what just happened.

_Why to go Hatake.. you just slept with your ex-student... but what was that scent on her? I have smelled it before..._he thought and sighed. _I wonder who she was with...before..._ he gently got up and found her underwear, he sniffed and smelled the scent on it as well, he looked at her and hid the underwear. He stretched and crawled on the bed next to her and covered up and pulled her close and fell asleep.

* * *

**Next chapter spoiler: **Problems start with Naru and they somewhat find out the truth ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**_Full summary:The village thought they knew the truth about Uzumaki Naru and Uchiha Sasuke, but they didn't. It was all different a total masquerade. They weren't enemies, they were a couple, even after Sasuke left. But with the upcoming war, the mask starts to crack, so does Naru, she is torn between the boy who is a traitor but holds her heart and the man who is her ex-sensei who also holds her heart. Who will she choose the good or the bad._**

_~(A/N)~ Things you need to know. Sasuke still gets the bite, still leaves the village etc. but he is doing everything that is in the manga. Sasuke is the #1 bad guy._ _ There will be flashbacks (I will warn you before you get to them.) that will explain everything! So don't review asking about it, it will come. _

_The only ones who will know about the truth is Sasuke, Naru, Kushina, Itachi, Sasuke's parents, Jiriaya. (You will find out everything later.) _

_Pretty much the same characters, they wont all have an apperance.. might be mentioned. But I am pretty much keeping the timeline the same. Of course the characters will be different but I will try to keep it as close as possible!_

_"Memories"_

"Present time"

* * *

Naru opened her eyes and blinked a few times, she yawned and sighed, she turned and was met with Kakashi laying there, he looked at her. She gasped and started to pant hard.

"Oh Kami what did-"she started, she held her head and sat up.

"Hey hey.. its okay breathe...Naru...look at me listen to me."he said, she calmed down and sighed, she looked at him.

"I'm sorry..."she said.

"No I am... I probably shouldn't of done that..."he said, she smiled and kissed his lips, he smiled and kissed her back.

"I... I..."she said.

"Just rest.. you're okay just rest.."he said and set her down.

"But-"  
"Rest."he said, she sighed and laid down. "I'm going to get some breakfast..."he said, she nodded and closed her eyes again, he got up and got dressed, he grabbed her underwear and walked out quietly, he walked a little ways away from the tent and paused. He bit his thumb and hit the ground, Pakkun appeared.

"What's up boss?"he said.

"I need you to do me a favor..."  
"What?"  
"Smell these and tell me what you smell..."he said holding out her underwear, Pakkun sniffed then snorted.

"I smell Naru... aroused..."he said.

"Besides that..."  
"Why?"  
"I …...well anyway... I smelled a scent on her and I smell it on these too."

"What did you sleep with her?"he asked, Kakashi blushed Pakkun smirked and sniffed at the material and focused, he smelled Naru scent then Kakashi's, he moved over to the waist and sniffed his eyes scrunched.

"Now I know..."he said.

"What?"  
"Sasuke."  
"What?"Kakashi said.

"Its Sasuke...the scent its Sasuke."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Positive."he said. "Can I go now?"  
"...Yeah..."he said, Pakkun disappeared, Kakashi looked at the material and sighed, he stuffed it back in his pocket and got some breakfast, he ate some then put it next to the bed, he shook her.

"Wha-?"she said and looked at him.

"There is some breakfast... I have to do something I will be back later."he said.

"Okay."she said and turned over.

"Here's a shirt for you to put on too."he said, she nodded and sighed, he walked out and sighed.

_How could you?_ He thought, he walked down the street and headed to Tsunade's office.

He knocked on the door.

"Come in."she said, he walked in and leaned against the closed door. "Kakashi? What's wrong?"she asked.

He dug in his pocket and tossed the underwear on her desk, she looked at them then at him.

"Excuse me-"  
"They are Naru's..."he said.

"Why do you have her underwear?"she asked.

"Never mind that... well I guess not... we slept together."he said.

"Kakashi-"  
"No! Just let me finish..."he said, she looked at him shocked then nodded. "When I was with her... I smelled a scent on her skin... It was familiar to me... but I couldn't place it... so this morning I summoned Pakkun and he sniffed it and found out what it was..."  
"What?"  
"Sasuke..."he said, Tsunade looked at him shocked.

"Are you sure?"  
"A dog never forgets a scent! He said its Sasuke..."he said.

"Why would his scent be on her underwear... was he in the village?"she said.

"Well... I might-"  
"What do you know?"  
"Yesterday earlier in the morning I came over and she was only in a sheet with someone... I think it was him..."

"...Where is she now?"  
"She is asleep in my tent..."he said.

"Bring her here today 1pm... and I mean 1pm not any later."she said.

"Yes ma'am."he said he reached for the the underwear.

"No! I'm going to keep it... maybe we can find something out."she said, Kakashi looked down and nodded then left.

He walked back to the tent. _I am a ninja and I have an obligation to protect it...but why do I feel so bad for turning her in? Do I really love her? _He thought, he walked to his tent, she was up, she had his shirt on and was nibbling at the food, she looked up and smiled, he gave a small one back and kicked his shoes off and came in.

"Have you seen my underwear? I swear I had 'em on..."she said.

"You didn't..."he said, she blushed and nodded.

"So where did you go?"  
"I had to talk to Tsunade..."he said.

"Oh..."she said, he sat there a little awkward. "Are you okay? You are like freaking out or something..."she said.

"No... no... I'm …..fine..."he said and looked down.  
"O...oh...okay..."she said.

"Um... we have to ...ugh... go to Tsunade's today..."he said.

"Why?"she said and took a drink.

"I don't know... she just wants to talk to us...you... well yeah..."he said.

"Did last night... change things with us?"she asked.

"No no... I'm just tongue tied today..."he said and laughed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Okay..."she said. "I guess I'm going to my tent to change."she said and got up, she found her shorts and slid them on and pulled at his shirt, Kakashi turned as she quickly slid her shirt on, she looked and smiled.

"I guess I will see you later..."she said, he nodded and smiled.

"I'll come get you..."  
"No its fine... 1pm you said..."

"Yeah..."he said, she nodded and walked out.

Kakashi fell back and sighed, he covered his eyes and sighed. _I think I really do love her...but if she is with Sasuke... what can I do...Naru did you really betray us? _He thought.

Naru walked to her tent and sat down, she relaxed and thought.

~o0o~

By time it was 1pm, Kakashi showed up and groaned when Naru wasn't there, but Sakura, Sai and Yamato were in the office.

"Kakashi?"  
"I- she said she would be here..."he groaned.

"Its fine.. Anbu!"she said, two appeared. "Find Naru and bring her here, then I want anbu's stationed at each door and window."she said, they nodded and disappeared.

"Tsunade-sama what's going on?"Sakura asked.

"You will find out in a few minutes."she said.

Almost five minutes later Naru was dragged in looked exhausted.

"Mah... I was sleeping..."she said, Kakashi stood there, the door shut. Naru looked at all of them and cleared her throat. "What's going on?"she said.

"We should be asking _you _that."  
"What?"  
"Have you been seeing anyone?"  
"That's why anbu came and dragged me here? My relationship life... I don't think that's anyone business."

"Its everyone's business when you are sleeping with the Sasuke Uchiha!"she said standing up.

"Excuse me?"Naru said.

"Don't deny I have proof."

"What proof?"  
"This."she said, she held up the underwear, she looked at Kakashi. "It has his scent on it! Now tell us the truth!"

"You want to know the truth?"she said. "I never slept with Sasuke! Do you think if I was with Sasuke even before this you think I wouldn't left when he did! I would done it sooner then he did! And now I know I have no friends! Maybe I should have been the one to leave! You all love him more them me."she said and went to the door, Yamato grew the woods and grabbed her, she struggled and flipped out of the grasp.  
"Naru!"  
"Go to hell!"she snarled.

"Naru..."Kakashi said.

"You go to hell too!"she snarled and slammed her way out of the office knocking out the anbu and ran.

"Kakashi you are sure?"  
"As I said a dog never forgets a scent."  
"She was with Sasuke then?"Sakura asked.

"We have no way of knowing for sure but I think so..."Tsunade said. "She is going on watch... when she leaves for training she will be put on watch by all of you."she said, they nodded. "Keep an eye on her if possible."she said they all left.

* * *

So Naru got BUSTED! sorta...

Anyways so now she slept with Sasuke and Kakashi, got busted by Kakashi and is now on watch by the village. WOW! poor Naru ;(

Anyways so review please just type the message then his review please :) I want some reviews! :D

**Spoiler: **Naru is acting different and Kakashi puts her in place...sorta...


	12. Chapter 12

**_Full summary:The village thought they knew the truth about Uzumaki Naru and Uchiha Sasuke, but they didn't. It was all different a total masquerade. They weren't enemies, they were a couple, even after Sasuke left. But with the upcoming war, the mask starts to crack, so does Naru, she is torn between the boy who is a traitor but holds her heart and the man who is her ex-sensei who also holds her heart. Who will she choose the good or the bad._**

_~(A/N)~ Things you need to know. Sasuke still gets the bite, still leaves the village etc. but he is doing everything that is in the manga. Sasuke is the #1 bad guy._ _ There will be flashbacks (I will warn you before you get to them.) that will explain everything! So don't review asking about it, it will come. _

_The only ones who will know about the truth is Sasuke, Naru, Kushina, Itachi, Sasuke's parents, Jiriaya. (You will find out everything later.) _

_Pretty much the same characters, they wont all have an apperance.. might be mentioned. But I am pretty much keeping the timeline the same. Of course the characters will be different but I will try to keep it as close as possible!_

_"Memories"_

"Present time"

* * *

Naru laid on her bed in her newly built apartment, there was no noise in the place. She panted lightly, she felt like the room was spinning, her stomach was killing her and her head was pounding.

She coughed hard and got up slowly, she looked at her reflection in the mirror, her skin was pale almost. She sighed and walked out slowly to her kitchen and got a drink, she sipped at some water and sighed.

She started to head back to her room, but paused when there was a knock on the door. She walked up and unlocked the door and opened it. She was greeted with Kakashi standing there.

"Ugh...hey...um... Naru... I.. I... um... I brought some ramen... you haven't had any in a while I'm guessing."he said and pulled it out of the bag he had, he held it out to her, she looked at it then at him.

"Can I come in and talk... just us... I... I really wanted to talk about everything... if we... can..."he said, she looked at him a small tiny smile appeared on her face, he smiled and sighed he took a step forward, she stepped back and slammed the door in his face making the ramen fall on the floor. He sighed and flung some of a the noodles off.

"Naru! Please let me talk! I ….. I'm sorry just please!"he said.

"Fuck off! You are a lying bastard."she said and kicked the door.

"No! Please … I just need to understand what... who... I please...!"he said, she didn't say anything back. "Naru please..I'm sorry..."he said and walked away.

Naru leaned against the door then stood up, she held her stomach tight and looked out the windows, she spotted all the anbu who were assigned to watch her.

She rolled her eyes and groaned, she ran to the bathroom and threw up. _I must of eaten some bad food... ugh...Sasuke why did you leave? What have I done to deserve this? _She thought and sighed. _This would be so much easier if you never left. _

~o0o~

Two weeks later, Naru was summoned she ignored it until Anbu came in and dragged her out of her apartment and to the hokage office. She stood there staring to the side ignoring Tsunade, Kakashi, Sakura, Sai and Yamato.

"Naru Uzumaki look at me when I am speaking to you."Tsunade said, she looked at her from the corner of her eyes. "You know your attitude is not making this any better if anything its upsetting your friends."  
"Oh good then its doing its job."Naru said.

"Naru..."Tsunade growled and sighed. "You leave tomorrow morning for your training your team will be there, you will listen to them."she said, Naru shrugged, Tsunade sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "To make sure you wont go anywhere the team will be staying at your apartment tonight, you leave at 8am."she said, Naru shrugged again. "Dismissed."she said, Naru turned and walked out followed by the others they had bags with them and followed her, she stopped and got two bowls of ramen then went to her apartment.

They walked in behind her as she set the ramen in the kitchen, she went and kicked her shoes off.

"Naru...will you talk to us?"Kakashi said, they sat in the living room, Naru got her ramen and started to eat. "Naru!"Kakashi snapped.

"I'm trying to eat."she said and continued, Kakashi growled and walked away.

"I'll be back."he said and left.

Naru finished and put the other bowl away and walked to her bedroom and laid on her bed.

Kakashi came back with food and they ate, he walked to her bedroom and knocked on the wall and stood there, she glanced at him from her book and turned her back, he sighed and walked in and shut the door.

"Naru I know you are mad at me...but don't shut us out... we just need to understand..."he said, she scoffed. "You can think I am lying or I'm a bastard whatever you want...but you should know I am your friend..."he said.

She grunted and held her stomach, Kakashi stepped closer, she sat up slowly and held her stomach. She coughed hard a few times. He stepped closer and touched her shoulder she smacked it away. She got up and walked to the door, he grabbed her.

"Stop."he said.

"Let me go."she rasped.

"Naru!"  
"Let me go!"she yelled, he let her go, she ran to her bathroom and threw up, Kakashi stood at the bathroom door, she got up and wiped her face, she panted hard. She walked to the door and stopped.

"Get out of the way."she said.

"Naru... just talk to me.."  
"Why should I?"she asked.

"I am your friend..."  
"No no no! Because a friend would be there for someone, a friend would talk to someone if they found something not tell the fucking hokage! A friend would be someone that would listen first!"she yelled and shoved him back, he fell and looked at her. "I don't believe you.."she said and walked past him and slammed her bedroom door shut.

~o0o~

At 8am the team was leaving the village heading to the docks and getting on the ship. Naru walked a few feet away from them, Kakashi kept his eye on her just in case.

They arrived and got on the boat and were given a room, Naru had a room with Kakashi. She laid down on the bed, Kakashi threw his bag next to the bed.

"Naru look at me."he said, she didn't do anything. He growled and ripped her over on her back and sat on her hips, she glared at him.  
"Naru hate me all you want! But it doesn't change the way I feel about you! I hate to see you upset! If you don't agree with what everyone thinks then talk to us! Tell us something! The more you hate us and ignore us just confirms our suspicions! Do you think its easy for me to do this!? Do you think it was easy for me to tell Tsunade I was kicking myself for doing it! But you can't seem to see that! Maybe you are a traitor!"he said and got up and walked to the door.

"Kakashi..."she said.

"What?"he said gripping the handle.

"I'm sorry..."  
"No... I am..."he said and walked out.

Naru sat there and started to cry, she held her knees tight and whimpered.

Kakashi came into the room to tell her supper was ready but her bed was empty, he gasped and ran to the window, he looked out and cursed, he ran out and up they all looked at him, he went to the top and looked around, he spotted her at the front of the boat sitting on the small area just as tip perfectly still.

He walked up to her and stood there quiet.

"Naru..."he said.

"What?"  
"What are you doing?"  
"What does it look like?"she said.

"Naru..."Kakashi said. "Come on..."he said.

"I am meditating... leave me alone.."  
"Is time for dinner."  
"I'm not hungry."  
"Naru!"he said.

"Go away!"she snarled.

Kakashi growled and grabbed her, she yelped and almost fell, he caught her and tugged her back on the boat, she glared at him and swung, he blocked it and grabbed her wrist twisting them behind her back, she struggled and whimpered when pain seized up her back.

"Stop it hurts.."she whined.

"Then stop acting the way you are!"he snarled.

"Let me go! It hurts stop!"she cried tears slipped down her cheeks.

"No now listen to me."he growled, she stilled and listened. "If you want us to believe you aren't a traitor, if you aren't against us then prove it! Stop acting the way you are! We are your friends you can say we are not but we are!"he said. "Stop acting like a little brat! Grow up!"he snarled, she shook in pain, he panted and got up. "If you keep treating us and acting the way you are, one day you are going to find out you are all alone."  
"I've been alone before!"  
"Now you are not. But the way you are acting you are about to loose everyone."he said.

"Why should I trust any of you?"she asked.

"...N...really?! You know what? Fine! Fine you want to push everyone away then do it..."he said and turned away.

"Kakashi..."she said, he walked away from her.

Later that night Kakashi laid on the bed, his back facing Naru as he slept, Naru sat on the bed, tears still ran down her cheeks at his words, he hadn't spoken one word to her the whole day.

She gripped her stomach as it hurt, she whimpered silently. She looked at him again and got up gently, she gently crawled on his bed, he didn't move at all, she moved closer to him and reached out gently and touched his arm.

His eye opened and looked at her, she looked at him silently.

"I'm...I'm sorry... you,...you're right..."she said, he just looked at her, she sighed and started to get up off the bed his arm landed on her lap and tugged her against him, she was laying down against him, he draped his arm over her and buried his head on her head.

"Its alright."he rumbled then closed his eyes again, she smiled and laid there then finally fell asleep.

~o0o~

They arrived to the island and docked, Naru walked off behind Kakashi, they got to the hotel and met Bee.

They got the rooms, Naru still roomed with Kakashi and slept in his bed every night.

Bee led them all to the waterfall.

"Here you must battle the true you, when you do that we can move on."he said.

"What?"  
"Sit at the waterfall and meditate... you will figure out the rest."he said, she nodded and walked over and sat down, she closed her eyes and waited. She opened her eyes and was met with herself standing there as she came out of the waterfall.

She stood up and looked at her.

"So you want to defeat me?"she said.

"Well...not really... I don't care enough... I just have to make it seem like it... so I can talk to Kurama..."  
"Well we have to combine to do that..."she said.

"Let's do it.."she said and walked forward, Naru held her hands out and focused, Naru watched as dark Naru slowly disappeared against her.

She opened her eyes again and blinked a few times then stood up.

Bee looked at her amazed, she smirked at them.  
"What's next?"she asked.

"You finished that already?"he asked.

"Yeah..."she said.

"Alright...let's go..."he said and jumped over.

"Can we come?"Kakashi asked.

"Sure."he said, they all followed and walked through the waterfall, Naru looked around in awe.

"Here you will battle with your beast for his chakra."he said, Naru nodded and they all followed him.

* * *

Sorry for not updating... :P

Anyways um... only ... 8 chapters left... only 20 chapters in this story...

Naru finally got some sense knocked into her head by Kashi-chan. :3

Next chapter she meets her mommy :D

Review please :)


	13. Chapter 13

**_Full summary:The village thought they knew the truth about Uzumaki Naru and Uchiha Sasuke, but they didn't. It was all different a total masquerade. They weren't enemies, they were a couple, even after Sasuke left. But with the upcoming war, the mask starts to crack, so does Naru, she is torn between the boy who is a traitor but holds her heart and the man who is her ex-sensei who also holds her heart. Who will she choose the good or the bad._**

_~(A/N)~ Things you need to know. Sasuke still gets the bite, still leaves the village etc. but he is doing everything that is in the manga. Sasuke is the #1 bad guy._ _ There will be flashbacks (I will warn you before you get to them.) that will explain everything! So don't review asking about it, it will come. _

_The only ones who will know about the truth is Sasuke, Naru, Kushina, Itachi, Sasuke's parents, Jiriaya. (You will find out everything later.) _

_Pretty much the same characters, they wont all have an apperance.. might be mentioned. But I am pretty much keeping the timeline the same. Of course the characters will be different but I will try to keep it as close as possible!_

_"Memories"_

"Present time"

* * *

"This is the test to find out if you are ready yo, stick your head in the beast's mouth, if your heart it pure then the door will open, if not it will chop your head off."he said, Naru looked at him shocked and held her neck, she sighed and walked over to it.

"Naru use a shadow clone..."Yamato said.

"No! You fool she must do it!"Bee said.

"I'll be fine."she said, she stuck her torso in the head. The others waited there holding their breaths, suddenly she screamed, Kakashi grabbed her and ripped her out, her head was gone, they gasped, Sakura covered her mouth.

"No..."Yamato said.

"Kidding."she said and popped her head up and smiled, they growled Kakashi sighed and shook his head. "There was a lever in the back.."she said.

"I did that the first time too."Bee said. "Alright.."he said the door opened and they walked in.

"So what do I do?"she asked.

"Sit meditate I will help you through the rest."he said, Naru sat down followed by Bee, the others sat down as well to wait.

Naru closed her eyes and focused, she walked down the hall she had been down so many times, Kurama laid in the room, behind the cage bars.

"Can I trust you enough to open this seal so we can merge chakra?"she asked.

"Hmm.. I guess its better then nothing..."he said and moved his hand out, she smiled and hit his paw, she unlocked the cage and Kurama stood up, his tails wrapped around her and picked her up.

"You have been a pain when you were with Uchiha...but I have grown to get use to you...this problem with the leaf... its not going to end well I fear."  
"I know... I have been having that feeling..."she said.

"Well I am going to do you a favor."he said, he closed his eyes and focused.

On the outside, Naru was perfectly still, then Kyuubi tail cloak covered her a little, they jumped ready for anything.

"Wait! Let her figure this out."Bee said.

Naru waited after Kyuubi put her down, she heard a voice and walked towards it, suddenly she was in a bright room.

"Naru you have grown up..."her mom said, she smiled and ran to her and hugged her tight.

"I've wanted to meet you for so long."she said crying.

"I'm sorry."she said.

"Can I ask you some questions?"  
"We have time to kill...shoot."she said and both women sat down.

"What happened? Before …... my birth..."she said.

Kushina sighed and chuckled.

"I wasn't expecting that question... well... I guess I should start is... I was the nine tails holder before you..."she said, Naru nodded. _Kushina walked into the Uchiha main house and waited. Fugaku and Mikoto came out, she nodded at them, they brought her to the new baby room, they stood there. _

"_What's going on?"Mikoto asked. _

"_I have had a bad feeling for a while and I have not told anyone yet...I had it checked out using some forbidden techniques and my suspicions are true. The day my baby is born...something horrible is going to happen."she said. "I will not survive..."she said, they gasped and looked at her. "I came here to plead with you both to help me out."  
"How?"he asked._

"_My daughter... I want to make sure she will be safe... once she is born and in the future.. her family wise."  
"Are you proposing a uniting?"Fugaku asked. _

"_Yes. With my daughter and your son."she asked looking at the baby. _

"_What is the horrible thing?"he asked. _

"_Kyuubi... Uchiha Madara is going to pull him out, I will not survive neither will Minato... I know about the Uchiha's hatred... and I hope you will think about it..."she said._

"_You know if this happens it will have to be kept secret."he said. _

"_I know that is fine... Minato doesn't know about this either...and I cam here because I know Uchiha are the only ones now who can control Kyuubi."she said. "And if what happens that I seen... she will have him."she said and touched her expanded stomach. _

"_Well..."Mikoto said. _

"_I don't see why not...we can introduce them later on and let them get use to each other."  
"I don't want anyone to know about this."  
"Why the urgency I mean besides..."  
"Danzo... he came up to me and suggested once she is born I give her to him for training... I don't want him to put his hands on her."she said tears dripped down her face. _

"_Alright... we agree."Fugaku said, Kushina gasped and cried. _

"_Thank you."she said. _

_o0o_

"What happened with everything?"

"It somewhat worked out... I... we did the blood seal then chakra seal then...intimacy bond..."Naru said. "But now I have a problem."she said.

"What?"  
"Well Sasuke... he left the village... and I still kept in contact and he slipped into the village and we slept together...but when he left I was upset and stupidly I slept with Kakashi... he …...betrayed me and told Tsunade because he was able to smell Sasuke on me... now I have been on watch and everyone is trying to talk to me but... I ...just... feel so betrayed..."she said, a few tears dripped down her face. "Kakashi's been kinda of mean...but it somewhat snapped me out... of it...sorta..."she said.

"Naru everything will work out... what's going on?"  
"Well I made a contract with the toads and the elder had a vision... he said I was going to be torn... and he said he saw an heir... but.. the only problem is..."  
"You don't know who's..."she said, Naru nodded.

"Most likely ….well how long was it between Sasuke and Kakashi?"she asked.

"A few hours..."she said blushing.

"It could be both honey..."she said.

"Great..."she said and looked down.

"Who knows the full truth?"  
"Alive?"  
"All.."

"Uchiha clan... Sasuke, Itachi, Me, his parents, and Jiriaya..."she said.

"What? Jiriaya?"she said.

"Well he trained me...because Kakashi only really cared about Sasuke... when I left with him for three years after Sasuke left it was time to do the intimacy part and he caught us... so we had to explain everything, he let us do whatever and promised not to tell anyone...but...he is dead now..."she said.

"Who is still alive that knows?"  
"Me and Sasuke..."she said.

"Itachi?"  
"Sasuke killed him."  
"Why?"  
"Well it happened when we did the chakra bind..."she said.

~o0o~

_After the ceremony both passed out, they were carried to their room and laid down. _

"_We will explain the rest to them later."Fugaku said, they left after sealing it all. _

_Naru woke up next to Sasuke, he was still asleep. _

_'so we are married?' she thought she got up slowly and crept out. _

"_Naru?"Itachi said, she looked at him and opened her mouth then closed it and sighed. "Wanna go play?"he asked, she looked at him and nodded, he smiled and they walked out. She walked to the woods. _

"_So what... Itachi?"she asked, but he was gone. "Wha-"she said looking around, suddenly three men in masks appeared and grabbed her, she let out a loud scream before she was knocked out. _

_o0o_

_Sasuke woke up with a gasp, he got up and ran out. _

"_Sasuke what's wrong?"Itachi said, his father looked at him. _

"_Where's Naru?"he said. _

"_She should be in bed with you."Itachi said, they heard her loud scream and ran out of the compound, they looked in the woods and saw her necklace._

"_Naru?"Sasuke said picking it up.  
"Sasuke come."Fugaku said. _

"_But-"  
"Now."he said, they walked into the room. "You need to focus... you and her are sealed together you can locate her..."he said, Sasuke sat down and sighed, he closed his eyes and focused. _

_o0o_

_Naru whimpered and curled up in her cell, she was already beaten up a little, she cried hard and sniffled. 'Naru' she heard in her mind, she closed her eyes. 'Sasuke... come help me..' she cried in her mind. _

"_Alright you...Danzo wants to see you now."a guard came in and ripped her up hard, she felt her arm pop hard, she struggled and fell, he growled and dragged her out. _

_o0o_

_'Sasuke... come help me.' Sasuke heard, he gasped, they looked at him. _

"_I know where she is."he said, they nodded and got up. "She is in the abandoned security house in the mountain..."he said. _

"_Alright Sasuke you stay here... we will get her back."Fugaku said. He sighed and nodded, he watched Itachi, Fugaku, and a few other Uchiha run out. _

_o0o_

_Naru curled up, she had met with Danzo and he was crueler then his men, Naru was now in her shirt only. She shivered and sneezed. There was a loud explosion and feet running, she heard some yells and thumps. Suddenly the door opened, she whimpered and peeked, Itachi stood there, he panted and smiled, she cried harder seeing him, he picked her up gently and they ran out, she saw Fugaku there. He looked mad, she whimpered and fell asleep. _

_She woke up to Sasuke next to her, she was bandaged up she whimpered and he opened his eyes. _

"_Mom! She's up."he said, Mikoto came in and checked on her. She sat up slowly and sighed. Sasuke sat next to her, he wasn't told what happened to her but he knew it was bad. His mother took Naru into the bathroom and shut the door. Naru stayed silent as she was cleaned up and checked. _

"_Naru?"  
"What?"she said.  
"If you want to talk... I am here... we are your family."she said. _

"_He...he hurt me...bad..."she whimpered. "I was scared.. and he he..."she couldn't say anymore and started to cry hard. She was held close as she cried her eyes out. _

_~o0o~_

Kushina looked at Naru who was crying, she pulled her close and held her.

"I'm so sorry Naru."she said.

"Thank you.."she said.

"I love you so much... I hope everything will turn out alright..."she said. "My chakra is weakening..."she said.  
"Mom... I wish I could spend so much more time with you."Naru whispered and hugged her tight.

Naru closed her eyes tight as her mom disappeared, she opened her eyes and was sitting in front of the old cage, Kurama was curled up lying down.

"Thank you ….Kurama..."she said, he smiled and nodded.

"Alright don't get mushy on me now...go on."he said.

Naru opened her eyes and panted, she felt the tears on her cheeks and wiped them away, she was met with everyone staring at her.

"Are you okay?"Bee asked.

"m...Mmhmm..."she said.

"How did it go?"he asked, they stood up, Naru focused her body glowed almost a golden yellow color, they gasped. Yamato twitched a little as some branches grew from him, Sakura giggled and Kakashi chuckled.

"Alright... that's it... congratulations..."Bee said, Naru nodded and walked out first.

Three days later they were on their way back to the village again.

* * *

review


	14. Chapter 14

**_Full summary:The village thought they knew the truth about Uzumaki Naru and Uchiha Sasuke, but they didn't. It was all different a total masquerade. They weren't enemies, they were a couple, even after Sasuke left. But with the upcoming war, the mask starts to crack, so does Naru, she is torn between the boy who is a traitor but holds her heart and the man who is her ex-sensei who also holds her heart. Who will she choose the good or the bad._**

_~(A/N)~ Things you need to know. Sasuke still gets the bite, still leaves the village etc. but he is doing everything that is in the manga. Sasuke is the #1 bad guy._ _ There will be flashbacks (I will warn you before you get to them.) that will explain everything! So don't review asking about it, it will come. _

_The only ones who will know about the truth is Sasuke, Naru, Kushina, Itachi, Sasuke's parents, Jiriaya. (You will find out everything later.) _

_Pretty much the same characters, they wont all have an apperance.. might be mentioned. But I am pretty much keeping the timeline the same. Of course the characters will be different but I will try to keep it as close as possible!_

_"Memories"_

"Present time"

* * *

Naru laid on her bed relaxing, the door to her room opened she listened as she heard the steps.

"Naru?"Kakashi said.

"Huh?"she said and moved a little.

"Were you sleeping?"he asked.

"Almost..."she said.

"Can we talk?"he asked and perched himself on her bed.

"Sure...whatever..."she said and rolled over.

"What happened...when you were fighting?"he asked.

"Oh... I fought and got his chakra..."  
"Well your body was covered with his cloak..."he said.

"I started to loose it...but I …...ugh..."she said.

"What?"  
"I just talked to someone... and I was able to control it..."she said and smiled.

"Who?"

"...M...my mom..."she said and looked down, he looked at her shocked a little.

"Kushina?"  
"Mmhmm..."she said.

"Well what did she say?"  
"Just talked..."she said.

"oh..."he said and nodded. "Can we talk about... a while ago?"he asked.

"What?"  
"With... you being accused... about...him..."he said.

"What about it?"she asked.

"What really happened? I just need to understand something... anything..."he said.

"I've never slept with him... what you probably smelled was from the last time I ran into him..."she said.

"But..."  
"You even taught me... a scent can stay on someone for a long time!"she said.

"I... guess I didn't think of that... usually I smell your body spray..."he said.

"What?"  
"That scent on you...it always smells so amazing... I ….."he stopped blushing a little.

"I don't wear any body spray..."she said, he looked at her confused then tugged her closer, she froze, he pressed his nose on her neck and smelled.

"But-"  
"Kakashi I don't do body sprays... you must be smelling my natural scent..."she said, he pulled away.

"But it always drives me insane..."he said.

"Well its been known...that when...ugh...never mind..."she said.

"huh?"he asked.

"Kakashi can I ask you something?"she asked.

"Yeah.."  
"How do you know when you are in love?"she asked.

"Oh...ugh... I...ugh... I guess you can stand to be around them all time, you can stand to put up with their quirks..."he said. "You just know... I guess..."he said, she nodded and sighed.

"I'm sorry for everything thing I have done... I. .. never meant to do this..."she said looking down. "Everything became such a mess...it might have been better if...i ….. never..."she said, she sighed and laid down on her bed.

"Naru?"he asked and touched her.

"You don't deserve someone who...never mind..."she said.

"Naru... if this is about everything... listen …... I'm sorry I should of asked you about it and I didn't...-"  
"Its fine..."she said, she groaned and held her stomach, he looked at her confused, she got up and ran to the bathroom and threw up.

He got up and stood there, she quit and panted.

"You okay?"he asked.

"Some bad food I think..."she said and coughed and threw up again.

"Oh... do you want me to get you anything?"  
"Something to drink?"she asked, he nodded and walked out quickly.

He came back and got her in bed and gave her a drink then let her lay down and fall asleep.

~o0o~

Finally they made it back to the village, people were running around like crazy.

"What's going on?"Naru asked.

"We've only been gone for a couple of weeks right?"Sakura asked.

"Yeah.."Kakashi said.

The walked in and headed to the hokage tower, they knocked on the door and were granted entrance.

They walked in and bowed, Tsunade looked at them and sighed.

"Shisou what's going on?"Sakura asked.

"We had an interesting couple of weeks..."she said. "How did it go?"she asked.

"Good... we guess its done..."Kakashi said and looked at Naru. She activated her chakra, Yamato groaned when twigs and branches started to grow off of him causing everyone to chuckle.

"That's good."she said.

"So what's gone on?"Kakashi said.

"We captured someone..."she said. "Uchiha Sasuke."she said, they gasped, Naru held her shakes in, Tsunade looked at her.

"Tsunade-sama... I need to apologize..-"  
"Not now... I can't focus on anything else but making sure he says in jail..."she said.

"Has he said anything?"  
"No he wont speak a word..."she said and sighed.

"Is there visitors allowed?"Sakura asked.

"Yes..."she said. "Under guard."she said and looked at Naru, who kept a straight face the whole time.

"Can we go?"

"Yes."she said.

They walked out and headed to the anbu station, they walked in Naru noticed the anbu watched her closely.

They walked to the cell and stopped, Sasuke was chained to the wall, he looked at them glaring he was covered in bruises and cuts. It took all of Naru's restraint not to run to him.

"Team 7...pathetic..."he said and glared. Naru glared at him for a while then sighed and walked away from him, the others left after.

Naru went to her apartment and flopped down on her bed, she closed her eyes tight. _Sasuke what did you do? Why? _She thought and sighed.

"You upset?"she heard, she looked, Kakashi stood outside her window, she got up and opened it, he climbed in and sat on her bed, she laid there looking at him. "Are you?"  
"Not really... I don't know why you wont believe me..."she said.

"Its not that I don't believe you... its just... still a little confusing."he said and laid down, he turned on his side, she leaned in and kissed his lips, he kissed back then pulled away and pulled his mask down, she laid there as he deepened the kiss. They broke apart and looked at each other, Kakashi sighed and leaned down.

"Do you want to go out tonight?"he asked.

"No... I think I'm just gonna go to bed..."she said and looked to the side.

"Naru..."he said and turned her head. "Are you sure?"he asked.

"Yeah... my head is hurting... my stomach is still upset as well..."she said and looked to the side.

"Do you want to go to the hospital?"he asked.

"No... I just need some rest without the bed swaying.."she said, he chuckled and got up.

"Alright...I will see you tomorrow... we can train..."  
"Eh..."she shrugged, he smiled and got up, he winked at her and left, she laid there for a while just relaxing.

By time it was midnight, she got up and slipped out and ran through the streets in the shadows and headed to the anbu station, she walked in and hid in the shadows, she knocked out the guard and put a jutsu on her and slid into the cell, Sasuke looked up and glared, she formed seals a genjutsu was cast over the cell.

"Sasuke..."she said stepping out, he looked at her and sighed. "You...what...how did this happen?"she asked.

"I came to the village...looking for you... but I was pounced on the captured..."he said. "I have a temporary seal on my body...no chakra... no sharingan...nothing..."he said.

"I'm sorry..."she said and cupped his face, he looked at her.

"How did they know?"  
"I was accused...they had been watching me... I had no way to warn you..."she said.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know... but I promise..."  
"She didn't tell you?"  
"She said you did not speak a word..."  
"A lie... I told them I came in peace.. but they attacked... I tried to not fight but they pushed me... they want to seal my powers away...and kill me at dawn."he said, she gasped and shook.

"But...why... would …. I..."  
"The council..."he said.

"...It will be alright."she said and stood up and left.

Sasuke watched the girl leave and smirked, then if fell slowly.

Naru walked out of the building and paused, she walked home and searched around. She found all of her scrolls and weapons, she put them on her.

She looked at the team photo, she looked at Sasuke, then to Kakashi.

_I'm so confused anymore... torn... why must this be so hard... I have loved Sasuke my whole life... but Kakashi just makes me so happy and I feel so secure and warm... I feel so confused..._she thought, a tear fell and hit the image, she sighed and walked out of the apartment.

~o0o~

Naru appeared in the council room, they gasped and stood there.

"Uzumaki Naru..."they said.

"No... not this time..."she said.

"What?"  
"I'm your doom..."she said and pulled out a scroll and froze them completely.

"What do you want?"

"I want Sasuke Uchiha... seal off brought to me..."she said. "Anbu..."she said, they appeared and got ready to attack. "No no... unless you want me to squeeze the council until they are nothing... you will deliver my message."she said and glared.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Full summary:The village thought they knew the truth about Uzumaki Naru and Uchiha Sasuke, but they didn't. It was all different a total masquerade. They weren't enemies, they were a couple, even after Sasuke left. But with the upcoming war, the mask starts to crack, so does Naru, she is torn between the boy who is a traitor but holds her heart and the man who is her ex-sensei who also holds her heart. Who will she choose the good or the bad._**

_~(A/N)~ Things you need to know. Sasuke still gets the bite, still leaves the village etc. but he is doing everything that is in the manga. Sasuke is the #1 bad guy._ _ There will be flashbacks (I will warn you before you get to them.) that will explain everything! So don't review asking about it, it will come. _

_The only ones who will know about the truth is Sasuke, Naru, Kushina, Itachi, Sasuke's parents, Jiriaya. (You will find out everything later.) _

_Pretty much the same characters, they wont all have an apperance.. might be mentioned. But I am pretty much keeping the timeline the same. Of course the characters will be different but I will try to keep it as close as possible!_

_"Memories"_

"Present time"

* * *

Kakashi woke up to someone pounding on his door, he got up and yawned and opened it. He was met with anbu there.

"Yes?"  
"Tsunade needs to see you now!"he said, Kakashi sighed and grabbed his jounin shirt, he was grabbed and pulled out, he stuttered and grabbed his shoes and hatai-ate that was by the door as he was pulled away.

He was pushed in, he stumbled and muttered a curse and slid his shirt on, Sakura, Sai, and Yamato were in there.

"What's going on?"he asked and yawned.

"I got an interesting wake up call this morning..."she said. "I was given a message... to bring one Sasuke Uchiha.. or the council would be killed..."she said.  
"By...Madara … or-"

"Naru..."she said, Kakashi looked at her shocked.

"Tsunade-sama are you-"  
"I am damn sure! She is a traitor..."she said.

"There has to be something going on... it can't-"  
"Kakashi-"  
"Just let me figure this out!"he snapped, she looked at him shocked along with the others. "There is something we are not seeing... I mean..."  
"We are bringing him up..."she said standing. "Let's go."she said, the whole team walked out, Anbu dragged the practically limp Sasuke up, Kakashi and Yamato carried him up.

They knocked on the door and opened it, the council sat on the ground wrapped in some seals, Naru sat on the desk, they walked in pulling Sasuke with them.

"Naru..."Kakashi said, she looked at him then looked down, he could see how upset she was.

"Alright let them go-"Tsunade started.

"Take the seal off of him along with the chains."she said, Sasuke waited until the seals and chains were gone he got up and walked over to her.

"Now-"  
"You all sit down."Sasuke said glaring.

"But Sasuke.. all I wanted was-"  
"Shh.."he said.

"What is going on with you two?"Tsunade asked.

"We technically are married."he said smirking, Naru blushed a little. They gasped and stared at them in shock. He did a quick jutsu and they were chained up, they struggled a little and growled.

"What do you mean?"Tsunade asked.

"Well..."Sasuke said. "A few days before Naru was born, Kushina came to the Uchiha's and proposed a uniting between Naru and I, my father agreed... so when you pathetic people left Naru in the orphanage, we came and took her in, we were taught and finally when we became old enough in the eyes of my parents they started to do the binding..."he said.

"How?"

"_Sasuke, Naru!"he said, they jumped out and pounced on him, he chuckled and spun them around a little, they giggled and slid down. "Come on you two."he said, and held his hands out, they took them and walked to a bigger room, everyone from the clan was in there, the room was sealed shut. Itachi walked them up to the stage. Fugaku took Sasuke to the side and Mikoto took Naru to the side. _

_Naru had seals written on her arm and the spiral drawn on her palms of her hands, she had some put on her forehead as well, she stood there confused. She was pushed back up on the stage and Sasuke came out, he looked the same way with the seals on him, he looked at her and she shrugged. _

"_Naru Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha."Fugaku said, they looked at him. "When you both were born you were betrothed to one another."he said. _

"_What's that mean?"Naru asked. _

"_Its means you were promised to each other."he said. "Today we are going to seal you with one another."he said. "Hold your hands out to each other."he said, she put her hands up and Sasuke did too. Their hands were pressed together and Fugaku put his hands around their tiny hands and they whimpered in pain as the seals traveled on their bodies and switched, they watched as the seals went over their necks and shown bright then disappeared quickly. He pulled their hands apart then held them palm out. Itachi walked forward and held a kunai, they stared at each other then at Itachi scared, he walked forward and cut Naru's thumb, she whimpered , he did the same to Sasuke who fought to not cry. A scroll was pulled out that had a bunch of seals and marks on it, one side had the Uzumaki clan symbol and the other had the Uchiha clan symbol. _

"_Naru Sasuke sign your names in the circle."he said, they wrote their names, he grabbed their thumbs and let a drop fall of Sasuke's in the center then he grabbed Naru's and let it fall over it. He sighed and did some hand signs quickly and the scroll rolled up quickly and shown bright and sealed tight. _

"_We have to do this in a few years with the chakra..."he said, the two four year old kids looked around confused. Itachi held his hand out and walked out followed by Mikoto. _

_o0o_

"So what did that do?"Yamato asked.

"Her blood and my blood are combined.. we have a seal on both of us."he said.

"So if you were blood bonded...why did you leave?"  
"We were not just blood bonded, we were also chakra bonded."he said.

"What?"  
"My chakra is hers and her's is mine."he said and focused, Naru gasped as Kyuubi's chakra appeared over her, she put them down. "And of course we have the intimacy bond... didn't...oh yeah... Jiriaya... he knew."

"Sasuke stop..."she said.

"Shh!"he said.

"So what was this scroll?"  
"A special scroll that binds us... it was lost to me and I have not been able to find it."he said.

"So you marry Naru... when you were 4... and your clan is killed and you wanted revenge on Itachi, if he was so close to you two-"  
"I was after Itachi for a different reason... I was told something that was not true and it blinded me.."  
"Then why did you go?"she asked.

He sighed and looked up, Naru looked down shaking a little.

"It was after we did the chakra bind...she went missing."he said glaring.

_o0o_

_Sasuke woke up with a gasp, he got up and ran out. _

"_Sasuke what's wrong?"Itachi said, his father looked at him. _

"_Where's Naru?"he said. _

"_She should be in bed with you."Itachi said, they heard her loud scream and ran out of the compound, they looked in the woods and saw her necklace._

"_Naru?"Sasuke said picking it up.  
"Sasuke come."Fugaku said. _

"_But-"  
"Now."he said, they walked into the room. "You need to focus... you and her are sealed together you can locate her..."he said, Sasuke sat down and sighed, he closed his eyes and focused. _

_o0o_

_Naru whimpered and curled up in her cell, she was already beaten up a little, she cried hard and sniffled. 'Naru' she heard in her mind, she closed her eyes. 'Sasuke... come help me..' she cried in her mind. _

"_Alright you...Danzo wants to see you now."a guard came in and ripped her up hard, she felt her arm pop hard, she struggled and fell, he growled and dragged her out. _

_o0o_

_'Sasuke... come help me.' Sasuke heard, he gasped, they looked at him. _

"_I know where she is."he said, they nodded and got up. "She is in the abandoned security house in the mountain..."he said. _

"_Alright Sasuke you stay here... we will get her back."Fugaku said. He sighed and nodded, he watched Itachi, Fugaku, and a few other Uchiha run out. _

_o0o_

_Naru curled up, she had met with Danzo and he was crueler then his men, Naru was now in her shirt only. She shivered and sneezed. There was a loud explosion and feet running, she heard some yells and thumps. Suddenly the door opened, she whimpered and peeked, Itachi stood there, he panted and smiled, she cried harder seeing him, he picked her up gently and they ran out, she saw Fugaku there. He looked mad, she whimpered and fell asleep. _

_She woke up to Sasuke next to her, she was bandaged up she whimpered and he opened his eyes. _

"_Mom! She's up."he said, Mikoto came in and checked on her. She sat up slowly and sighed. Sasuke sat next to her, he wasn't told what happened to her but he knew it was bad. His mother took Naru into the bathroom and shut the door. Sasuke could hear her cry her eyes out for a few minutes. _

_o0o_

"I was told Itachi is the one who set it up... I found out after it wasn't him..."he said glaring then turned it to the council, they shook in fear, he stepped closer and picked up a discarded anbu sword.

"Sasuke stop!"Naru said and grabbed him. "We aren't suppose to hurt them!"she said.

"Back for now."he said and shoved her down and fell with a yelp, she shook at his cold chakra.

He glared at the council he raised his sword.

"Sasuke you do that and you will be killed the second you let your guard down."  
"Like you could."he said. "You two... were the ones that RUINED MY LIFE!"he yelled, he sliced their chest, they gasped in pain as they held their wounds.

Naru looked at him in shock.

"Sasuke...what happened to you?"she asked.

"You know Naru... right now... I could do the the same to you."he said walked forward, she shook in fear.

"What?"she asked tears running down her eyes.

"You said you love me...and yet you sleep with Kakashi...RIGHT AFTER I LEFT?!"he yelled, she shook in fear and gasped.

"Sasuke... I. …. I..."

"Shut up!"he said. "You are lucky I have not killed you."he said, she stood up and tried to grab his arm, he swung his arm and hit her in the face making her fall and slam her head on the floor and was knocked out.

"I rule Konoha now.."he said. "Anbu..."he said, one appeared. "Take them to the bottom of the building.."he said, others appeared and nodded in fear of the Uchiha. One reached for Naru, he stopped him. "She stays... I am not done with her."he said, Naru moaned and moved slightly.

"Sasuke...don't you dare hurt her!"Kakashi snarled as he was dragged out, he chuckled and slammed the door shut.

* * *

New update... Sasuke being a total jerk to poor Naru :(

R&R :) no flames xP


	16. Chapter 16

**_Full summary:The village thought they knew the truth about Uzumaki Naru and Uchiha Sasuke, but they didn't. It was all different a total masquerade. They weren't enemies, they were a couple, even after Sasuke left. But with the upcoming war, the mask starts to crack, so does Naru, she is torn between the boy who is a traitor but holds her heart and the man who is her ex-sensei who also holds her heart. Who will she choose the good or the bad._**

_~(A/N)~ Things you need to know. Sasuke still gets the bite, still leaves the village etc. but he is doing everything that is in the manga. Sasuke is the #1 bad guy._ _ There will be flashbacks (I will warn you before you get to them.) that will explain everything! So don't review asking about it, it will come. _

_The only ones who will know about the truth is Sasuke, Naru, Kushina, Itachi, Sasuke's parents, Jiriaya. (You will find out everything later.) _

_Pretty much the same characters, they wont all have an apperance.. might be mentioned. But I am pretty much keeping the timeline the same. Of course the characters will be different but I will try to keep it as close as possible!_

_"Memories"_

"Present time"

* * *

Kakashi paced the room back and forward, the others sat watching him.

"Kakashi you need to calm-"  
"Don't tell me to calm down!"he snarled.

They heard steps and some whimpering, Kakashi sat down against the wall as the door opened, Sasuke walked in, he stopped.

"Get in here."he snarled, Naru came in shaking hard, he scoffed and shoved her in making her fall, she yelped. "Hn."he said and walked out slamming the door, Naru started to cry hard laying there. Kakashi could see the bruises on her body, he almost snarled, he looked at the others, who stayed silent. He got up and walked over there, she looked at him and looked away, he bent down and picked her up, she whimpered as he walked back over and sat down. He held her in his lap, she still cried but stared down.

"How?"she whispered.

"What?"  
"How can you still..."she stopped and closed her eyes.

She opened them and looked at everyone and sighed.

"I'm sorry..."she said, Tsunade looked at her. "I'm sorry I … shouldn't... of... I. …"she tried to get up and walk away, but Kakashi held her still.

"Stop Naru..."he said, she slumped in his lap and gently set her head on his shoulder.

"I never should of helped.. him... I … just.."  
"Can you explain what happened?"Tsunade asked, they moved closer.

"Before I was born... my mom had a bad feeling and she had Kyuubi use a forbidden jutsu... she knew she and my dad wouldn't make it... and wanted to make sure I have a solid future... so she knew Uchiha could control Kyuubi and decided to go to them and beg for them to take me in... and they did..."she said.

"Why didn't she say anything to anyone?"Tsunade asked.

"She …... I don't know... really...she never told me..."  
"What happened after?"  
"I was put in the orphanage and one night they came and got me and let me live there... I was raised with Sasuke and we were best friends... then they did a blood bind..."  
"What was the seal he mentioned?"she ask, Naru pulled her hair to the side and focused, Kakashi watched the seal appear and saw the Uchiha and Uzumaki symbol appear.

"We were told to never tell anyone... just act like we are rivals but yet friends..."  
"So... that's why the Uchiha's planned the over throw..."  
"Because of me..."she said looking down. "Danzo captured and tortured me... they got so pissed off from that and just everything... they decided to begin plotting..."she said and looked down.

"Naru..."

"I'm so sorry.. I shouldn't of... I... just... I..."she said looked down upset, she started to cry again. Kakashi wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, she looked at him. "How can you still want anything to do with me?"she asked.

"Naru..."he said.

"We couldn't leave you..."Sakura said, the others nodded she sniffled and gave a small smile.

They sat there in silence, Kakashi held her tight as she whimpered still and held her stomach tight.

An hour later, Kakashi heard the footsteps coming and the door opened.

Sasuke stood there, he looked at them Kakashi glared almost snarling at him.

"Naru..."he said, she looked at him shaking a little. "Come here..."he said, she looked at him shaking, Kakashi kept his arms around her, she moved a little.

"Naru..."he said, she shook her head and got up, she walked up to Sasuke, he tipped her head to the side and looked at the bruises.

"I can't stay mad at you sometimes... I am sorry how I treated you..."he said.

"Thanks..."she said and looked down.

"I will take you back... you can rule this village at my side Naru..."he said, she looked at him and sighed.

"Sasuke I don't want this..."

"What?"he said getting a little angry.

"I did that... so you could run... not put everyone I care about in danger..."  
"Are you saying you don't want me anymore..."

"No! I … just.. Sasuke... I …"she looked down, he grabbed her chin, she whimpered a little.

"Just tell me now!"he said, she whimpered and tried to pull away. Kakashi got up and gripped Sasuke's arm tight, he grunted and glared.

"Let her go."he growled, Sasuke smirked and shoved her down on the ground, he kicked Kakashi back, he groaned and hit the wall.

"Kakashi!"Naru gasped and cried, he groaned and held his ribs.

Sasuke looked at Naru then at Kakashi and almost snarled, he walked closer and gripped Naru's hair, she cried out and tried to keep up and keep the pressure off her hair. He shoved her in Kakashi's lap, he looked at him, he lifted her by her hair and bent down, he held her face in Kakashi's face.

"Naru...open your eyes."Sasuke growled, she opened her eyes and cried seeing Kakashi.

"Sasuke stop please!"she begged.

"No.! now you want me to stop being angry right.."he said.

"Yes..."she cried.

"Then look him in the eye and tell him you don't love him."

"Sasuke-"  
"Not me! Him!"he shoved her face closer to Kakashi, he looked her in the eyes, she looked at him and opened her mouth, she crying harder. "SAY IT!"He yelled, she whimpered and looked down, Sasuke jerked her head back up, she opened her mouth tears run downing her face.

"I... I... can't..."she said, Kakashi looked at her, Sasuke growled and ripped her back and shoved her back, she slammed into the wall and cried out.

"You bitch! We gave you everything.."he growled and walked towards her, she shook in fear. "Why wouldn't you say you don't love him?!"he snarled.

"Because he never left me!"she yelled, he growled and picked her and wrapped his hand around her neck, she coughed and choked.

"I left for you..."he said in a calm voice. "I did what I did for you...-"

"No you left for you!"she snarled, he growled and flung her across the room, she landed in front of Kakashi. "Sasuke stop!"she begged.

"Why should I?"he snarled and walked closer, he picked her up, she whimpered.

"I'm... I ..."  
"I can't hear you..."he growled and shoved her over.

"I'M PREGNANT NOW STOP!"she screamed, they gasped and Kakashi started to breath heavier, Sasuke stared at her in shock then growled and let out an enraged yell. He shoved Naru back and she hit the wall behind her, she sat there shaking.

"I don't care."he said and activated a chidori, Kakashi gasped and tried to get up, Naru stood up slowly. He launched at her and jumped in the air.

"NARU!"Kakashi yelled.

It was almost like slow motion, Sasuke hit her in the chest at the same time she hit him with a rasengan in the lower chest. He pulled his arm out and looked at her and let out a breath and fell, Naru whimpered and fell to the side, Kakashi was up first even with his body screaming in pain, he grabbed Naru, the wound was in the right side of her chest.

"Sakura heal Sasuke."Tsunade said, she walked over and started to heal Naru's wound, Naru was breathing hard, Kakashi held her tight and was crying.

"You'll be okay Naru.."he whispered, she whimpered.

"I... I'm sorry...I'm sorry..."  
"Shh.."he said and pushed her bangs out of her face.

"I shouldn't of... I'm sorry..."she said and slumped.

"Naru.. .Naru... please!"he said and cried.

* * *

Yeah cliffy :P

I actually somewhat liked this chapter :)

Next chapter is a chapter jump.

review.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Full summary:The village thought they knew the truth about Uzumaki Naru and Uchiha Sasuke, but they didn't. It was all different a total masquerade. They weren't enemies, they were a couple, even after Sasuke left. But with the upcoming war, the mask starts to crack, so does Naru, she is torn between the boy who is a traitor but holds her heart and the man who is her ex-sensei who also holds her heart. Who will she choose the good or the bad._**

_~(A/N)~ Things you need to know. Sasuke still gets the bite, still leaves the village etc. but he is doing everything that is in the manga. Sasuke is the #1 bad guy._ _ There will be flashbacks (I will warn you before you get to them.) that will explain everything! So don't review asking about it, it will come. _

_The only ones who will know about the truth is Sasuke, Naru, Kushina, Itachi, Sasuke's parents, Jiriaya. (You will find out everything later.) _

_Pretty much the same characters, they wont all have an apperance.. might be mentioned. But I am pretty much keeping the timeline the same. Of course the characters will be different but I will try to keep it as close as possible!_

_"Memories"_

"Present time"

* * *

Naru, who was now almost 5 months along in her pregnancy walked into the cells. She sighed as she stood in the office.

"Alright come on."the commander said, Naru walked behind him and to the cells. "You have 20 minutes."he said.

"Thank you."she said and waited they opened the door and she walked in, she sat down in the seat. Sasuke looked up at her and sighed.

"Sasuke..."she said, he looked down a little. "Sasuke I am so sorry about everything..."she said. "I should of... just-"  
"No... I am sorry... I shouldn't of left... maybe I would have had a brother."  
"If this never would of happened... you would have had a family..."she said looking down, he looked at her and reached out he touched her cheek.

"I can't believe I tried to kill you... I am so sorry...but.. I..."

"Sasuke-"  
"Just please..."he said.

"What did they do to you?"  
"My chakra is gone... I am a normal person now... I have no chakra... not even sharingan..."he said.

"They took everything?"she said, he looked down and nodded. "Sasuke-"  
"I deserved it..."

"No you don't..."  
"Its fine... they will be letting me out of here soon..."he said and looked away.

"I... .. I... in... two days.. if you are out.. I am going to the hospital for a screening..."  
"Is _he _going to be there?"

"Probably not..."  
"Hn."  
"Please..."she said.

"Naru.. I really don't know how to respond to anything anymore.. I... just..."

"Sasuke..."she touched his arm, he jerked back.

"Naru I really can't... I..."

"You hate me too.. huh?"she said.

"No I. . just-..."  
"Its fine.. I'm sorry.."she said and stood up, she hit the door.

"Naru-"  
"Just.. don't..."she said looking down. "I am getting the seal taken off of me..."she said.

"But the scroll-"  
"I have the scroll... I am taking the seal off... you can forget all about me or whatever..."she said and walked out, Sasuke sighed and hit the bed and cursed.

~o0o~

Naru walked down the street, a few people stared at her and whispered, the villagers still whispered about her and called her names, but she was use to it. She looked at Ichiraku's and sighed, she hadn't been there for a long time, not wanting to run into her team or any of rookie 11, she knew they said they still cared but she didn't want to risk it.

She walked to her apartment and walked in, she went to her fridgeshe fixed some instant ramen and sat down gently and sighed, she ate then laid on her bed, she touched her stomach.

_Everything is so wrong... so messed up... I pushed the one I use to love away and ruined his life, I pushed away everyone I care about... what's next?_ She thought and fell asleep.

Kakashi walked through the village, he looked up at Naru's apartment seeing it was dark. _I don't know what to do …. _he paused and looked up then down at the ground and walked away.

~o0o~

The next morning Naru woke up, she yawned and blinked a few times, she looked around and looked at the the photo and sighed she looked down and whimpered as she felt the pang in her heart. _I am so confused anymore..._she thought, she got up slowly and looked around, she started to go through her things and clean.

She jumped in the shower and stood under the water and thought about two months ago in the cell.

_She grimaced in pain as she felt Sasuke's chidori pierce her chest, she felt the rasengan hit his stomach, he pulled his hand back and fell, she let out a breath and fell. She watched as Kakashi grabbed her and Tsunade came up and began to heal her. _

"_You'll be okay Naru.."he whispered, she whimpered. _

"_I... I'm sorry...I'm sorry..."  
"Shh.."he said and pushed her bangs out of her face. _

"_I shouldn't of... I'm sorry..."she said and slumped. _

"_Naru.. .Naru... please!"he said and cried. _

_Naru woke up slightly at the hospital, she could hear talking._

"_I can't over look this!"  
"You have to... I know she betrayed everyone but she did save everyone.."  
"Kakashi... I know.. I can tell... but you need to think with your mind."_

"_I am!"he snarled. _

"_Kakashi I am a hokage before I am her godmother! I can't over look this."  
"You must! She...was confused...you can't hold her-"  
"Kakashi even if I let this go...someone has to report for it!"  
"Then let me!"  
"No."_

"_But-"  
"No!"she said, he sighed. _

_Naru lost consciousness then. _

She opened her eyes and sighed, she fell to her knees.

"Why must everything be so hard..."she whimpered and sat under the spray for almost an hour.

She didn't hear the knocking on her door, rookie 11 was standing there.

"Maybe she's not home.."Kiba said.

"I guess not..."Sakura said. "She's been a little upset about everything..."  
"Well...maybe we should just give her time..."Hinata said, they nodded and left.

Naru got out of the shower and laid down on her bed and closed her eyes tight and cried silently.

The next morning she got up slowly and walked to the hokage tower, she knocked on the door.

"Come in."Tsunade's voice said, she peeked her head in, Tsunade smiled and waved her in. "What do you need?"  
"I want the seal off..."she said.

"I don't-"  
"Here... its the scroll and it shows the way to take it off.. I want it undone.."she said.

"Are you-"  
"I'm sure..."she said looking down.

"Just tell me what to do."she said getting up.

Naru instructed her how to do the hand seals and formula. She groaned in pain and whimpered as she felt the seal unravel and travel back down her arms and up her neck and face. She groaned as it burned, she slumped over panting hard, Tsunade got her a wet cloth, Naru wiped them all off and sighed, she checked her neck and focused, she could feel the connection to Sasuke slowly fade until she felt nothing, her skin was red and tingled slightly, she stood up and took the scroll back.

"Thank you."she said.

"Naru... if.."  
"I don't want to talk about anything more.. thank you for doing this …...hokage-sama."she said and bowed then walked out. Tsunade stared at the girl as she left then sighed.

_I actually miss her calling me baa-chan..._she thought and chuckled, she looked up to the sky. _Will anything get better?_ She thought and sat back down, she looked through her files and started to work again.

In the cells, Sasuke fell to his knees gripping his neck as he held in the scream, he felt the seal unravel, he watched the formula spread down his arms again, he wiped them off and focused, he couldn't feel the connection anymore. _Its for the best...but why do I feel so empty and hurt with out it?_ He thought and sat there in silence.

Naru laid down on her bed, she held the scroll and cried her eyes out thinking about everything. _It was for the best._

* * *

Naru's different now cause of everything.

Once again next chapter is a tim jump...

3 chapters left after this.

read and review please:)


	18. Chapter 18

**_Full summary:The village thought they knew the truth about Uzumaki Naru and Uchiha Sasuke, but they didn't. It was all different a total masquerade. They weren't enemies, they were a couple, even after Sasuke left. But with the upcoming war, the mask starts to crack, so does Naru, she is torn between the boy who is a traitor but holds her heart and the man who is her ex-sensei who also holds her heart. Who will she choose the good or the bad._**

_~(A/N)~ Things you need to know. Sasuke still gets the bite, still leaves the village etc. but he is doing everything that is in the manga. Sasuke is the #1 bad guy._ _ There will be flashbacks (I will warn you before you get to them.) that will explain everything! So don't review asking about it, it will come. _

_The only ones who will know about the truth is Sasuke, Naru, Kushina, Itachi, Sasuke's parents, Jiriaya. (You will find out everything later.) _

_Pretty much the same characters, they wont all have an apperance.. might be mentioned. But I am pretty much keeping the timeline the same. Of course the characters will be different but I will try to keep it as close as possible!_

_"Memories"_

"Present time"

* * *

Now Naru was 8 months along and due in a couple of weeks, Sasuke was out of the prison, he talked to her a little bit but not much. She hadn't spoken to any of her friends to scared to be rejected, she stayed in her apartment, only leaving to go to the store or go for check ups.

She got up and was heading to the store, she walked around slowly and saw Kiba looking at her, she looked at him slightly, he looked down and walked away quickly, she felt her heart crack a little. She stopped and took in a breath, she walked into the store and started to get a few things, she saw Chouji and Shikamaru there talking, she walked past them and looked down the whole time.

"Naru... haven't seen you out..."Shikamaru said.

"Yeah..."she said quietly and walked away quickly.

"What was that about?"he asked then shrugged and continued to talk.

Naru checked out and walked out, she saw Ino give her a look, Naru sighed and walked faster and got back to her apartment, she put the food away and panted. She closed her eyes tight and cried, she shook and looked down and sniffled.

She looked at the time and made some food, she looked down as she waited for the food to cook, she spotted the necklace Sasuke gave to her, she hadn't spoken to him in almost two weeks. She hadn't spoken to anyone, not even Kakashi since the incident, she saw him in the streets but never called him over. _He probably hates me too... I messed with them both.. and now I am pregnant. _She thought, she ate her dinner quickly and walked to her bedroom and laid down, she stared at the ceiling, remembering the past. She saw Kakashi's smiling face then, his pained hurt face when they found out the truth.

She laid there and rubbed her stomach and sighed. _I wonder if it wouldn't be better if I just... left...at least I wouldn't be surrounded by people who..._she sat up and looked out, she got up and grabbed a bag and packed some bags and stood there shaking, she cried and picked it up, she walked out slowly, she walked down the streets.

The guards were already gone by now, she walked to the gates and slowed down, she stared at the woods.

"Were you just going to leave without a goodbye?"a voice rumbled behind her, she closed her eyes tight and cried a little, she could hear the steps and finally he stood next to her. "Naru..."Kakashi said, she looked to the side and cried. He sighed and moved in front of her eyes, she looked away again until he held her face and turned her head to him.

"So were you?"he asked.

"...I..."she slumped, he took the bag, she watched it as he dropped it.  
"Why would you try to leave?"  
"I don't..."she looked away.

"Naru ….. if... if.. this..."  
"Please just leave me alone..."she said and walked away from him, she leaned against the gate and cried.

"Naru I'm sorry..."he said, she stilled. "I shouldn't of stayed away... I was just... nervous.. I guess.."he said.

"Kakashi..."  
"Why ...why would you try to leave?"he asked and walked to her.

"I .. just... don't feel at …...at home..."

"And being out in the wilderness pregnant would be?"  
"At least I wouldn't be around people who hate me and think I am a traitor!"she yelled and shoved him away and ran off.

He watched her run away, he groaned and closed his eyes tight. "Dammit..."he cursed, he got up and grabbed her bag, he tracked her chakra heading to her house, he transported himself to her apartment, she burst in right as soon as he got there, she ran to her bedroom and stopped.

"Just leave me alone!"she begged and stood there crying.

"Naru... I... Why do you think we hate you?"he asked.

"Every time I see someone I ...just... I .."she said looked away.  
"Naru... just... no one knows what to do... you have made yourself scarce... we don't know what to do... you haven't seen anyone... you haven't talked to anyone.."he said.

"But-"  
"We have tried... you never open the door... so we just think .. you don't …. want us.."  
"I want anyone right now..."she said and looked away.

"Then let us in!"he said.

"How am I suppose to do that! Everyone I try to let in... to … I end up hurting them..."she said and cried.

"Naru...if you are talking about the whole ordeal before... its... completely done... no one is... okay some are worried... but.. we explained everything to them and they are worried about you."he said, he walked to her and pulled her close, she looked at him.

"But... I. ..."  
"Naru... you are making it this way.. you are shutting yourself out..."  
"HOW DO YOU KNOW?!"she yelled and shoved him back, he looked at her then sighed, he pulled his mask down and kissed her hard, she moaned and whimpered a little, his tongue pushed its way into her mouth and licked around gathering her taste. She moaned and hit at his shoulders a little, he held her still as she kept hitting his shoulders lightly until she stopped and slumped in his arms.

He broke the kiss and looked at her, she looked at him and panted.

"I know you.. I know I have been the worst person ever.. I have avoided you. And I am so sorry... I should never of left your side."he said, he cupped her face. "And I wont do it again. … I want to be there... but if you don't... I.. wont..."he said, she looked at him then down. She started to cry again and gasp a little. He brushed her bangs out of her face gently and hushed her.

Suddenly she cried out and held her stomach and fell, he gasped and looked at her.

"Naru.."  
"I..."she panted and held her stomach and cried out, he gasped and shook.

"Oh Kami..."he said he picked her up gently and ran out of the apartment and straight to the hospital.

Tsunade was walking down the hall about to head home for the night after working in the surgery. She watched the door open and Kakashi ran in with Naru gripping her stomach and crying.

"I … I.. .don't know I think she is giving birth..."he said, Tsunade ordered them around, they wheeled Naru to a room.

Kakashi sat next to her as she finally fell asleep.

"It was a major contraction... they are pretty common if they are to excited.."she said.

"She was.. more upset though..."  
"Why?"  
"She thought everyone hated her... she was going to run.."  
"What?"  
"I caught her... and sorta talked.. she was just so upset... she thought everyone was mad at her..."he said. "I was the worst.. I hadn't even come to check on her..."he said and looked down.

"Sakura told me she wasn't able to see Naru, she never answered the door."she said.

"Yeah... I …. … she.. is..."  
"Are you nervous about this?"  
"A little..."he said.

"A while ago she took the seal off...Sasuke.. has been different.."  
"I noticed..."he said and looked down. "But... I don't want to risk loosing her again..."he said and looked at her.

"Hm.. alright.. she will be fine.. I will release her tomorrow after one more check up."she said.

"Okay..."he said.

"You staying?"  
"...Yeah..."he said, she nodded and smiled then left.

~o0o~

Naru woke up, the room was dark, she looked and seen Kakashi sitting in the chair, his head leaning on his hand sound asleep, she smiled a little then looked at him again. She watched his head fall a little then his jerked up, he blinked a few times she giggled, he looked at her.

"You're awake.."he said.

"Mmhmm."she nodded.

"Tsunade said it was a strong contraction.. but it will be fine..."he said.

"Kakashi..."  
"Hmm?"  
"I'm sorry..."she said. "You were right.. I have made it worse..."she said.

"Naru don't take all the blame..."he said.

"I pushed everyone away... I guess it was just pushed in my head...not to trust anyone from the village... and it stuck with me.. through the years.."she said, he looked at her and smiled.

"Naru..."he said and got up, he sat on the bed and took her hand. "Can I ask you something?"he asked, she looked at him scared a little.

"Ugh... I guess.."  
"That time... back in the cell... when he tried to get you to say … that..."he said, Naru thought.

_He shoved her in Kakashi's lap, he looked at him, he lifted her by her hair and bent down, he held her face in Kakashi's face. _

"_Naru...open your eyes."Sasuke growled, she opened her eyes and cried seeing Kakashi. _

"_Sasuke stop please!"she begged. _

"_No.! now you want me to stop being angry right.."he said. _

"_Yes..."she cried. _

"_Then look him in the eye and tell him you don't love him."_

"_Sasuke-"  
"Not me! Him!"he shoved her face closer to Kakashi, he looked her in the eyes, she looked at him and opened her mouth, she crying harder. "SAY IT!"He yelled, she whimpered and looked down, Sasuke jerked her head back up, she opened her mouth tears run downing her face. _

"_I... I... can't..."she said_

"...Yeah..."she said looking down.

"Did you really mean … you couldn't say it..."he said.

"Yes..."

"Can you say it now?"he asked.

"heh... Kakashi... I..."  
"I... did leave you though..."he said, she thought.

"_...We gave you everything.."he growled and walked towards her, she shook in fear. "Why wouldn't you say you don't love him?!"he snarled. _

"_Because he never left me!"she yelled_

"I left you for him... and... I was never there."

"Yeah you were...you saved me …. and.. I just... I had a crush on you... and as time ran on... it grew more..."she said blushing.

"Naru... what .. I..-"

"I'm saying I think I actually fell in love with you... probably even more then him... I loved him.. I did..but every time I saw him."  
"I have to know... the tears... were they fake?"  
"No... my heart was broken... seeing that he wouldn't come back for me... his revenge.. was more important then our love.. and it just.. started to pull me back to reality... not the reality I was in."she said. "And by then... it was too late..."she said.

"Naru..."he said.

"I don't deserve.. anyone.. I .. broke so many hearts.. I know I hurt you..and broke everyone's trust-"

"Naru you can still change that... everyone wanted to talk to you... I don't know if you didn't hear the knocking... or if you ignored it... or what but... they want to understand.."he said.

"I am scared."  
"Naru we would never leave you... and neither will I...ever."

"You mean?"  
"Naru even if this baby is not mine.. even if it is... I will still stay with you."he said he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips, she looked at him then leaned in and kissed him harder. He broke the kiss and smiled. "Get some sleep..."he said, she nodded and scooted down, he smiled and kissed her stomach, she pulled him down, he slid on the bed she scooted over a little and he set his arms on her and fell asleep holding her, she fell asleep with a smile.

* * *

Yay! :) Kakashi repaired their relationship.

Next she fixes it with the others... phew only 2 chapters left! :P

Read and review as always.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Full summary:The village thought they knew the truth about Uzumaki Naru and Uchiha Sasuke, but they didn't. It was all different a total masquerade. They weren't enemies, they were a couple, even after Sasuke left. But with the upcoming war, the mask starts to crack, so does Naru, she is torn between the boy who is a traitor but holds her heart and the man who is her ex-sensei who also holds her heart. Who will she choose the good or the bad._**

_~(A/N)~ Things you need to know. Sasuke still gets the bite, still leaves the village etc. but he is doing everything that is in the manga. Sasuke is the #1 bad guy._ _ There will be flashbacks (I will warn you before you get to them.) that will explain everything! So don't review asking about it, it will come. _

_The only ones who will know about the truth is Sasuke, Naru, Kushina, Itachi, Sasuke's parents, Jiriaya. (You will find out everything later.) _

_Pretty much the same characters, they wont all have an apperance.. might be mentioned. But I am pretty much keeping the timeline the same. Of course the characters will be different but I will try to keep it as close as possible!_

_"Memories"_

"Present time"

* * *

Naru looked at Kakashi as he walked next to her, he put his arm around her neck. She was released from the hospital last week and today they were meeting with rookie 9 plus Gai's team, everyone, so they could talk about everything that's gone on. Even Sasuke would be there, they headed to the bar, Naru shook hard.

"Calm down... everything is fine."he said as they walked in, he nodded to the owner, Kakashi led her to the private room, all the teams were there. They all looked at her, she gulped and shook, Kakashi led her to the table, she sat down and he sat next to her.

"Everyone... we have a lot of talk about..."Kakashi said, they nodded and got a drink and waited.

Naru looked down and sighed, Kakashi held her hand Sasuke sent a glare to him, which he returned even darker.

"I guess I... should ask... what do you want to know first?"she said.

"What really happened?"Kiba asked.

"I was technically married to Sasuke when I was born..."she said.

"How?"  
"Our parents."Sasuke said.

"My mom knew something was going to happen and wanted to make sure I would be okay... so she pleaded to Sasuke's parents and they took me and agreed."Naru said.

"So why did you guys act like that?"Ino asked.

"We were taught to just keep it with in the clan."she said.

"So ….when he left and you went after him..."Kiba said.

"It was..sorta fake... we did fight..."she said and looked down.

"So who all knew?"Shikamaru asked.

"My mom, his clan, and Jiriaya... everyone dead..."she said and looked down.

"So...when you were accused of sleeping with him..."Sakura said.

"It was true..."she said and looked down.

"And... when …..wait... the training..."Sai said.

"I did take Kyuubi's chakra but... I still had to agree..."she said. "I was taught for years how to control him..."she said, they nodded.

"So ….you thought they were going to kill him."  
"I did that.."Sasuke said looking down. "I wanted revenge on the council for destroying my family.."he said. "But after everything..."he shrugged.

"So...-"  
"Why did you cut yourself off from us?"Kiba said.

"Kiba.."Hinata said.

"I was scared..."she said.

"About what?"Chouji said.

"That everyone would hate me... for betraying you all..."she said looking down.

"We cant hate you."Kiba said, they all agreed Naru smiled and sighed.

"So...are you two still... together?"Sakura asked.

"...No.."she said. "I had the seal broken..."she said and looked at Sasuke who nodded.

"And now you are pregnant ….."Sai said.

"Yeah..."she said and smiled, Kakashi smiled and wrapped his arm around her.

"I told you, you were freaking out for nothing."he said, she smiled and sighed.

"So when are you due?"Tenten asked.

"Um... .soon..."she said.

"Why were you in the hospital the other day?"Sakura asked.

"I got too …. stressed and I had a really bad contraction..."she said, Kakashi sighed and relaxed.

"So wanna hang out and have dinner?"Kiba asked. "We were thinking about barbeque."he said.

"Sure.."she said, they smiled and got up, Kakashi walked forward, Naru got up Sasuke stood there, she looked at him.

"Can I talk to you..."he said, Kakashi watched.

"Yeah... go ahead I will be there soon."

"I will be outside."he said and walked out.

"Naru... about everything..."he said.

"Yeah?"  
"Did … were you really that hurt... by my leaving?"  
"I felt like I wasn't important enough... in your life to listen to me and come home..."  
"Is that why you went with Kakashi?"  
"Sorta...he kinda was like my rock...when I was so upset... when you weren't there... and I guess it just...happened.. I never meant to break your heart."  
"I still think I love you..."he said.

"I …. I don't know if I can... say that again... I …. I'm sorry.."

"You know I am here... I agree I don't know if we could ever have a romantic future ….but... you know..."he said.

"Yeah...I will always love you... just …. not the way I thought I always would..."she said, he nodded she kissed his cheek. "I'm so sorry about everything..."she said.

"I am too...but Naru I will be there for you and the baby."  
"Thanks."she said. "...Ready?"she asked, he nodded and they walked out Kakashi smiled and walked with them.

~o0o~

A few weeks passed, Naru went out more and started to rebuild her relationships with everyone again, and soon it was almost back to normal. Kakashi came over and sometimes stayed the night with Naru, she smiled as they both talked about everything.

Tonight they were in Ichiraku's, rookie 9 was there talking and joking around.

Naru winced and gasped a little, Kakashi was drinking his soda and coughed, Naru whimpered a little and grabbed his arm, he looked at her, she looked at him and nodded then groaned and cried out.

"Shit!"he yelped and jumped up, just as Naru cried out a little, they others gasped and started to get out of the way, Kakashi picked Naru up and ran out followed by the others, Sakura and Sasuke moving the fastest.

They got her into the hospital and on the bed, they had to wait for a while until she was dilated enough. She groaned and held Kakashi's hands as she felt the pain. He brushed her bangs from her face, he hushed her and comforted her. Sasuke came with Tsunade, she smiled and checked Naru and sighed, Sasuke held her other hand.

"You ready to have your baby?"she asked.

"She's-"

"She's ready."Tsunade said, Naru panted and groaned as the pain started again.

They wheeled her to the room and Kakashi and Sasuke stood on both sides of her, each holding her hands.

She cried out and panted as Tsunade started to coach her.

"Breathe Naru, in and out."she said, Naru started to breathe and pant. She cried out in pain as she felt the pain.

Kakashi held her hand and kept telling her to breath, Sasuke whispered to her a couple of time.

She screamed loudly as Tsunade yelled for her to push, it felt like an eternity before she heard her say she could see the head, Naru cried out and gripped their hands tighter, making both men wince at the strength.

o0o

Finally she had her baby, she had her eyes close, she panted and was covered in sweat, she looked as the nurse came back, the baby wrapped up in a blue blanket, Naru held her hands out and took her baby, she gasped at the very dark silver patches of hair on his head, Kakashi looked and sighed, Sasuke looked a little upset but still smiled. She held him as he was sound asleep in her arms, she smiled and looked at them both and sighed.

"Wanna hold him?"she asked, Kakashi looked at Sasuke and nodded, he gently held the baby as he slept, he smiled looked at him, his eyes opened, he was met with his same color eyes.

"Hi there.."he said, he gave him back to Naru. Then Kakashi took him and held him, he chuckled and smiled at him.

"Hey there little guy."he said.

"So...Naru...what are you going to call him?"Sasuke asked, Kakashi gave him back to Naru, she looked at him and sighed.

"I'm going to call him..."she looked at him as he stared up at her, she smiled. "Toshi..."she said, they smiled and waved at the baby.

"Hiya Toshi..."Kakashi said.

"Hey..Toshi..."Sasuke said, Naru smiled and rocked him gently.

The nurse came up and took Toshi to the nursery, while they got Naru cleaned up and moved to a spare room.

She sat on the bed, Kakashi came in, he smiled and sat next to her.

"Well you are a mom now."he said, she smiled.

"Yeah..."she sighed.

"You will be a great mom."he said and kissed her head, she smiled and held his hand.

"Thank you."she said. "For everything."she said and leaned against him a smile on her face.

* * *

Aww... one more chapter left...:(

Yeah I know I skipped the like the whole scene of birth but I suck at writing those so I find it easier to have very little detail or just skip it plain out...but whatever!

NO FLAMES! If you flame it will either be deleted or I will just block you so you're pretty much wasting your time and mine.

But if you want to review then go right ahead! Cause you know I love those!

**Next chapter: **ending...:( **Spoiler:** A small time jump...and something different for an ending...that's all I will say :3

Ja na~ Babywolf :3

P.s.- go vote on the new poll on my page please :)


	20. Chapter 20

**_Full summary:The village thought they knew the truth about Uzumaki Naru and Uchiha Sasuke, but they didn't. It was all different a total masquerade. They weren't enemies, they were a couple, even after Sasuke left. But with the upcoming war, the mask starts to crack, so does Naru, she is torn between the boy who is a traitor but holds her heart and the man who is her ex-sensei who also holds her heart. Who will she choose the good or the bad._**

_~(A/N)~ Things you need to know. Sasuke still gets the bite, still leaves the village etc. but he is doing everything that is in the manga. Sasuke is the #1 bad guy._ _ There will be flashbacks (I will warn you before you get to them.) that will explain everything! So don't review asking about it, it will come. _

_The only ones who will know about the truth is Sasuke, Naru, Kushina, Itachi, Sasuke's parents, Jiriaya. (You will find out everything later.) _

_Pretty much the same characters, they wont all have an apperance.. might be mentioned. But I am pretty much keeping the timeline the same. Of course the characters will be different but I will try to keep it as close as possible!_

_"Memories"_

"Present time"

* * *

Naru sat on her bed holding Toshi, who was now three months old, she heard a knock on the door she got up still feeding him and opened the door, Kakashi stood there smiling, she smiled and stepped back, Toshi finished his bottle and Naru took it and set it on the counter, Kakashi brought some food over and set it in the fridge, he held his hands out, Naru chuckled. Kakashi had been over pretty much everyday and sometimes even staying over and spending almost all day with her and Toshi. She let him take him and hold him, he smiled at the kid, who's dark silver hair was jutting out even more and was getting slightly darker each day.

"Can we take him out?"he asked.

"I was going to ….."she said, he nodded and smiled. She walked back and grabbed her jacket and her little jacket she got him and walked out, Kakashi was standing there holding him, she took him and pulled the jacket on. It was fall and getting chillier, she smiled and held him, Kakashi smiled and walked to the door, they walked out and he shut the door behind her.

They walked down the streets, Naru looked around and Kakashi followed. She walked to the hokage mountain, Toshi sighed and gave a small giggle.

She smiled and stood there for a while, Kakashi sat on a rock watching her, she turned and caught him staring.

"What?"she asked.

"Nothing..."he smiled, she giggled and walked around a little bouncing him gently, Toshi fell asleep and she smiled. "Naru... are you... is everything... okay?"he asked.

"Yeah..."she said and sat down next to him gently.

"I mean... are you okay about-"  
"Kakashi Hatake.."a root agent appeared in front of them, Naru looked away.

"Yes?"he sighed.

"The council wants to see you...now!"he said.

"Fine..."he said and stood up, the root disappeared, Naru smiled and stood up and walked away, he grabbed her arm gently. "I will come back after..."  
"You don't have to … I'm just gonna have dinner and go to sleep."she said and smiled, he kissed her lips gently, she looked at him and smiled slightly and walked away.

Kakashi jumped from the mountain and headed to the hokage tower.

He knocked on the door and was granted entrance, Tsunade and the council sat in the room.

"You called?"he said.

"Sit."Tsunade said, he sat down and sighed. "We have …well... they have been talking..."Tsunade said.

"We want to take the child away from her."Koharu said.

"What?"Kakashi asked already knowing who they were talking about.

"Yes... she can not be trusted..."Homaru said.

"How can she not be trusted? I know the whole Sasuke thing...but ..."  
"Exactly... we are …...unsure about her..."

"I can-"  
"We are taking the child..."

"Do that and she will hate this and you all even more.."he said.

"We do not care how she feels... she has not proven herself worthy -"  
"Its her child!"  
"Kakashi calm down."Tsunade said.

"I have been staying with her and the child...-"  
"We know...but... we can not and will not risk her raising the child to hate us.."  
"What makes you think she will just willingly give her child?"he said.

"She will not fight..."

"But you can't..."he said and looked down.

"We can and we will! She will loose her child..."  
"And who will take him?"  
"We will find someone."

"Tsunade-sama... you know where I am coming from... you can't take her child away!"he said.

"I know...but..."she trailed off.

"Tsunade?"

"What if she takes another name..."  
"What?"  
"Let her... take a name... and if they take care of and watch her and the child both."she said.

"So what a marriage..."Koharu said.

"Yes..."  
"Fine... you know what... Kakashi..."Homura said.

"Yes?"  
"You will marry her she and the child takes your name... and we shall allow her to keep her child..."

"So I make her apart of my clan..."he said. "...Fine... I will tell her..."  
"Bring her in tomorrow at noon and I will have the contract signed.."Tsunade said.

"Yes ma'am..."he said.

"Dismissed..."He looked down and nodded then got up with a bow and left.

Kakashi looked down the whole entire time thinking about this all. _This is going to crush her... being forced into this... I have to let her know..._ he thought and jumped away and headed to her apartment.

He knocked on the door, she opened it holding Toshi.

"Kakashi?"  
"We need to talk..."he said, she looked at him scared and confused but let him in, he pulled his shoes off and shut the door.

She walked back to her room and set Toshi in his crib and covered him with his blanket. Kakashi stood in the hall, she walked out with him and sat down, he sat on the couch his legs shaking.

"Is everything okay?"she asked.

"No..."

"What?"  
"Well I was called in the office because...because..."  
"Get on with it please..."she said.

"The council wants to take Toshi away.."he said and looked at her, she stared at him in shock.

"What?"she said.

"They say you are untrustworthy and fear that if you raise him on your own...you will teach him to hate the village.."

"So I am just suppose to give him up?!"she snarled.

"I know you are upset... but..."  
"Don't... how dare you come in here and try to-"

"Naru its not my choice!"he said. "I tried.. but they did give another option..."he said. "Well more of an order..."

"What?"she said tears running down her face.

"Take a name... you and the child...you can stay as the mother... but..."he said.  
"What?"

"...They want me to make you and him a Hatake.."

"What?"  
"No Uzumaki... no Uchiha... only Hatake... you marry me.. and we become a family..."he said. "We have to go in tomorrow afternoon and we sign the contract..."he said.

"So I don't even get a choice..."  
"Yeah... loose Toshi or become a Hatake.. I know its not the best thing...but... they said if you do that...they will not touch the child..."he said.

"...Yeah..."she said looking away, he got up and cupped her face.

"Naru I don't like this anymore then you do... but... I will gladly do this... for you... am I that bad you don't want to marry me?"  
"Its nothing Kakashi okay... just … I will do it okay.."she said.

"Do you want me to stay?"  
"No I just need to be alone …"she said looking away.

"I'm sorry.."he said, he leaned in and kissed her gently, she turned her head away tears running down her cheek, he sighed and left, Naru walked back and sat on the bed, she watched Toshi sleep soundly.

_Is this really how I must go? I... probably wouldn't mind but.. this is not fair... _

She whimpered and wiped the tears away. _What can I do... _she thought, she stood up and looked at her son then at the photo's.

_What should I do..._she thought, she bent over and cried silently and shook.

She simply stood there for an hour just thinking, she stood up, a determined look in her eyes.

She searched around and found a couple of packs and stuffed clothes in it and a few other small things, she found a notepad and wrote two letters and laid them on the bed, she set her hatai-ate on the the bed with them and looked at Toshi, she grabbed some of his clothes and diapers and picked him up, she gently but quickly dressed him in warmer clothes then put her jacket on and picked Toshi up again gently and slid her packs and bags on. She paused and pulled off the necklace Sasuke gave her then walked out.

She slipped through the streets in the shadows hiding her chakra, she jumped over the gates and quickly took off.

~o0o~

Kakashi woke up and brought some breakfast and walked over to Naru's apartment. He knocked for a while but she didn't answer, he tried the door and found it unlocked. It was silent in the house.

"Naru I have told you not to leave the door unlocked at night..."he said and kicked his shoes off, he listened. "Naru?"he asked. "Toshi? Naru?"he said, he walked back and saw the crib empty, he started to breath a little heavier. He looked at her bed and saw the notes, he picked it up and read the first one, it had only three words on it.

_I'm sorry._

_~Naru. _

He panted, his eyes misted over a little, he saw another one and picked it up it had his name on it, he quickly opened it.

_Kakashi,  
I am sorry. I do love you I do. _

_But I can not live in that village anymore. _

_The council controlling my life and Toshi's life. _

_I will not allow them to hurt him. _

_I know its going to upset you. _

_Please don't let this hurt you. _

_I hope it wont, even though I know you. _

_Again I am sorry. _

_Naru. _

Kakashi panted and almost crumbled to his knees, there was a knock on the door, he wiped his eye and walked out, Sasuke stood there and groaned.

"Must you answer the door?"he asked.

"What do you want?"  
"I need to talk to Naru."he said, Kakashi looked down then held the note out, he read it. "You mean-"  
"Yes...she's gone... she is and so is Toshi... both..."  
"Why?"  
"The council.."  
"What?"  
"They were going to take the baby away …. they gave an option... which was give him up or marry me...she said she would do it but maybe... she didn't want to-"

"She didn't want them to control her or the child..."Sasuke said, he growled and punched the wall and left.

_Naru why did you go?_Kakashi said and left to let them know.

~o0o~

A reward was put up for Naru and Toshi to bring them back alive to the leaf village, but they never were found or heard from.

* * *

THE END!:( Naru's gone with Toshi... (And if you noticed because of so many voting for him to be Kakashi's or Sasuke's I did both! The dark silvery hair that gets darker, his eyes and later on you'll see the rest ;)

I did like this story including the ending! :D

The reason I made this ending, is because how weird of a story this was (kinda) I wanted a different type ending...not the regular happy ending crap!

BUT don't worry I AM in the middle of writing a ONE-SHOT sequel, the summary is on my page under coming soon.

So I like this story and I would hope you all did... you want to let me know if you did then review! NO FLAMES!(I'm getting sick of typing that people, its **Fiction** stop taking it like its real freaking life!)

Anyways still R&R :) Keep your eyes out for the sequel!


End file.
